Guardians of the Galaxy: War on Earth (season 2)
by VIGNA
Summary: This is the epic season 2 story line which is set on the same characters and plot of my first season. As I've said this is gonna be total and utter chaos and war...and instead of making it 4 separate stories, this will be one massive story line featuring all your favorite characters in one story line! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: new mission

It had been a long time since the Guardians or any of the Heroes of Earth had any real adventure of their own, well, maybe not for the Guardians with the whole Black Zetsu problem and all which is story for another time. With Thanos and Ronin as well as the Joker and Black Zetsu gone the universe was safe again with only minor annoyances by the Reverse Flash and all the second rate villains like Lex Luthor and Bane. But little did anyone know that the following three to four days would give rise to a fierce conflict and eventually war on Earth...

* * *

"I'M SO BORED!" Rocket declared as he fell face first on his bed in his quarters of the Headquarters of the League of Heroes.

"Tell me about it! It's been ages since we did anything fun!" Peter exclaimed as he paced around Rocket's room

"Is there anything fun we can engage in on this planet?" Drax asked

Then Agent Venom burst thought the door shouting "Guys! Batman's got something for us!"

"FINALLY!" Rocket shouted as he jumped to his feet

"So what does the Bat require us to do this time?" Gamora asked

"Why don't you ask him himself when he shows up!"

"Woah woah! woah! the Bat's coming here in person?!" Quill asked excitedly

Ever since the Marvel and D.C universes combined into one perfect Earth there had been some changes to the the chain of command within the H.Q of the Heroes of America, with the exception of the Teen Titans and the X-Men who were not part of it and remained a separate group. The most powerful Heroes of the two Universes were nicknamed the Alphas as they made most of the decisions, examples of Alphas would be Batman, Superman and Captain America. Since the H.Q was based in Washington D.C the Alphas rarely met up with the other Heroes or Betas as they were referred to. The Heroes of America also had its own Espionage unit combining S.H.I.E.L.D and Checkmate. Its Research and Science division combines S.T.A.R labs, Mercury labs, Wayne tech, Stark enterprises and Queen consolidated. Everything in the H.Q is high tech and Very advanced, Rocket might have made some adjustments to the security after Silver's landing. The Alphas still operate in their main cities like Gotham or New york but since Washington is so far away the Alphas rarely have time to visit and even if they had time they'd only visit for pressing matters.

"Yeah he is," replied Agent Venom as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Moments later the Guardians were at the briefing area where they found Batman waiting for them.

"Ah! Guardians, I was waiting for you,".

"what have ya got for us?" Rocket asked as he crossed his arms.

"the League has picked up an anomaly up in space. Usually we'd just dismiss it as an asteroid and send send Lantern to check it out in case but this time however the anomaly is emitting an unusual amount of radiation that you are familiar with" explained Batman as he pulled took up a remote and pressed a button on it which revealed an image of the anomaly in deep scan.

The energy surrounding the anomaly was purple in color, Batman pressed it again and a small cylinder platform appeared and on it was something that looked like a meteor fragment, Batman took it and handed it over to Quill.

"Can you identify this?".

When Quill touched the shard he felt a familiar aura around it that he thought that he'd felt before. Then his spartaxian cryptocube glowed bright which only confirmed Quill's suspicion, the fragment was coated in radiation from an Infinity stone, the purple power stone to be exact.

"I can, this fragment is coated with an Infinity stone energy signature from the power stone" Quill said sternly.

"woah...hey wait a sec! Didn't Raven destroy Thanos with her powers?" Rocket asked.

"yeah..." Ranger said.

"not much is know about the battle between Raven and Thanos, but I'll find out what happened" said Batman.

"no need to Bats, she told me" Red Hood countered.

"what did she say?".

"She told me that she finally got rid of Thanos when she got rid of the Infinity Gauntlet, which by the way is safe in Azarath, the stones however were seperated and sent throughout the cosmos" he explained.

"Guardians your mission is to find that asteroid and recover that Infinity stone, to support you on this mission an Alpha member has agreed to assist you on this mission." said Batman

"who?" Drax asked

"You'll find out soon enough, in fact, he's already at the Milano. Dismissed," said Batman

The Guardians made their way to the Milano and noticed that the Alpha was already there.

Jason and Rocket already knew who it was

"well well well, Wolverine...," said Jason as he smirked

"well if it isn't old claws himself" Rocket taunted with a sly smile

"Can it bub!" Wolverine said as he snarled "ah..what the heck, good to see ya to Rocket," he continued

They then went inside and activated the ships main thrusters and locked on to the asteroid. However when they got there, the Asteroid was not what they thought what it was. It was a huge planetoid which bore upon it's surface signs of conflict and war as a small percentage of the entire planet was missing, presumably blown off by a huge space laser of sorts. However there was one evident sign on it's surface that caused Jason and Roy worry.

"what the krutech is that?!" Rocket said in shock

"That...Rocket my friend, is the Apokolips" Jason replied


	2. Chapter 2: message from the future

Meanwhile in Central City, _The Flash_ was stopping a bank heist by none other than _the Wrecking crew_.

Wrecker was leading the crew when he glanced back and saw his team-mate Piledriver engaging the C.C.P.D"Yo Piledriver! let's just grab the cash and get outta here before...".

He was Interrupted when _The Flash_ came speeding in and gave Piledriver an uppercut, _The Flash_ jumped upwards with his fist ready to punch, the moment Piledriver's face faced the streak in mid-air, _The Flash_ then rammed his fist into Piledriver's face and made him hit the ground hard. When the dust settled, _The Wrecking crew_ got a good look at their adversary, as usual _The Flash_ was wearing his red suit with a white circle and a gold thunderbolt emblazoned on it right in the middle of his suit.

"heh? who the hell are you supposed to be? you ain't _The Avengers_!" Shouted Bulldozer as he scratched his head

Wrecker gave himself a face palm and replied "NO! NO! NO! STUPID! THAT'S THE GUY BOSS SENT US FOR! THE FLASH!...URGH! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT SOMETIMES!"

"Oooooh..." said Bulldozer as he stood there remembering the message the Boss told him when Wrecker shook him and said "Well..what are you standing here for Dumbass GET HIM!"

"Well this ought to be fun" said The Flash as he took up a running man's stance

Bulldozer charged and The Flash ran as fast as he could out of Bulldozer's way as his momentum was too high to stop with force, he was like Grod so pure force wont stop him. Bulldozer stopped in his tracks as he was about to crash through the Bank's wall, The Flash ran towards him and using the speed-force he rapidly kicked his adversary multiple times, first with his right leg then twice with his left and finishing him off with another kick from the right leg. Taking up his running man stance again The Flash then used a power side enhanced with the speed-force to knock Bulldozer off his feet and onto the pavement and out of commission. Leaving only Wrecker standing, he pressed a button on his wrist that signaled his boss.

"Now then, who the hell do you work for?!" demanded The Flash

"I ain't telling!" shouted Wrecker as he charged towards The Flash and swung his wrecking ball, The Flash phased through it and then he siphoned enough speed-force with his left hand and drove it through the wrecking ball's chain severing it from the ball which crashed into the the Pavement next to them. The Flash ran circles around Wrecker and created a vortex of wind and shoved him through several trees and a fire station. The Flash ran towards where his adversary lay and grabbed him by the collar

"now then...who's your boss?"

Then the Flash was knocked away from the Wrecker and crashed into a tree, breaking it in the process. The Flash was on all fours kneeling on the ground groaning with his eyes screwed shut

'Who?' he thought

"You wanted me Flash?! here I am!" said a rather familiar and menacing voice

The Flash's eyes flung open and he shouted a name "THAWN!"

He looked up and saw that his guess was right, there in front of the Flash stood a man in a similar suit that he wore with the exception on the red being yellow and the gold being red, with some black parts in his costume like the gauntlets and belt for example.

"We meet again...Flash," he smiled as he turned to face the Wrecker

"go...grab your cash...leave The Flash to me"

Wrecker nodded and ran off

When the two speedsters were alone Thawn chuckled "Barry, Barry, Barry...you must've gotten real short sighted if you of all people couldn't detect that I'm behind this"

The Flash struggled to get up, but he eventually did, he gripped his ribs which he suspected were broken but the pain fled as the Speed-force inside Barry was healing him.

"What do you want Thawn!" Barry demanded

"Why I just wanted to finish what I started all those years ago...remember Barry? remember our adventures in S.T.A.R Labs?"

"You tricked us!"

"Tricked? why Barry...I only wanted to go home! was that a crime?" he chuckled

"You Killed my MOTHER AND D.R WELLS! so yes it is a crime Thawn!..."

"unfortunate yes...but lets get to the point eh Barry?" Thawn said as he took up a running man's stance

"you want to finish this? fine!" replied Barry as he did the same as Thawn did,taking up a stance.

"Run Barry!...RUN!" Thawn shouted as he raced off leaving a trail of red lightning. The Flash took up Thawn's challenge and raced after him through the streets of Central City.

Barry almost caught up with _The Reverse Flash_ and extended his arm to grab a hold of his shoulder, but then he sped away with a speed burst and Barry growled and raced after him doing the same. The two went up buildings and over cabs and helicopters alike, Thawn then raced into a thick forest and Barry followed him blindly. He found Thawn leaning on a tree and winked, was he that over-confident?,

"you're mine Thawn!" Barry shouted

Thawn simply kept smiling and lifted hid hand and simply pointed to something on the Flash's left, knowing Thawn was not one for Lying he looked to his left and found yet another Speedster in white running towards him at the speed of sound, with not enough time to react this new speedster punched the Flash across the face and into a rock, smashing through dozens of trees. Thawn and this Speedster in white came to where Barry lay on the ground, Barry then tried to get up but he fell on one knee and looked up at them both and panted heavily.

"Hello Flash" said the White Speedster

"Godspeed..." Barry sighed

"I know what I said Barry but I promised Godspeed here that h'd be the one to kill you" Thawn smiled

Godspeed grabbed the Flash by the throat and vibrated his hands

"You ever hear the expression 'the student beats the master'? It's almost poetic here..." Thawn smiled

"Goodbye Flash!" shouted Godspeed as he tried to kill Barry but was knocked aside by a speedster with Blue Lightning and a black suit

"Just in time Zoom" Barry smiled as he wiped the blood off the edge of his mask

"Thanks for calling! I've been itching for a fight all day" Zoom said with his deep voice

Then Thawn laughed "HAHA! you think this changes anything?! If anything this only improves and adds interest in this conflict Flash, this is far from over! In fact I was counting on one of your friends to show...now we have a Speedster Battle Royal"

Godspeed recovered from the impact and got ready to fight alongside Thawn, Barry and Zoom did the same and charged at the two evil Speedsters,

* * *

 _ **ZOOM VS GODSPEED**_

Zoom ran around the forest chasing Godspeed, who turned around wanting to kill Hunter Zolomon, he vibrated his hand and attempted to stab Zoom, who skillfully got out of the way and kicked Godspeed across the face. Godspeed growled and ran away from Zoom and attempted to engage Barry in his fight with Thawn. Zoom made a remnant and it blocked Godspeed's way to Barry.

"Get Outta my way!" Godspeed shouted as he tried to stab Zoom but he phased through his attack and vibrated his hand and grabbed a hold of Godspeed's head under the mask and threw him to the ground, ripping his mask in the process hence revealing part of his face and blond slick back hair.

"not this time..." Zoom said.

Godspeed roared and charged at Zoom,unaware that he was facing a time remnant instead of the real thing, the two fought each other but it ended tragically when Godspeed ran his hand through the remnant's chest and ripped his mask off revealing Hunter's face as he fell to ground in a thud.

"So much for him" Godspeed smirked, then the real Zoom came out of hiding in the trees and shouted, Godspeed's eyes widened as he turned around and found Zoom's fist crashing down upon his face. The next thing Godspeed saw was he was on the ground facing the sky with blurry vision and Zoom standing over him in triumph.

"A remnant eh?...you clever bastard" Godspeed sighed as his eyes rolled back into his head and his eyelids came crashing down.

"you loose" Zoom smirked as he separated Thawn from Barry in an attempt to take him out.

* * *

However that conflict ended in disaster when Thawn knocked Zoom out by throwing him through the C.C.P.D's H.Q and hen again through the fire station and then on the ground next to Barry.

"It's just you and me Barry...no Zoom and no Godspeed...just you and me...and I'm going to end it by ENDING YOU!" Thawn declared as he charged at Barry and fought for hours on end and finally had Barry's throat in his right hand and his left hand was vibrating

"YOU'RE FINISHED FLASH! I'M GOING TO END YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! YOUR FINISHED!" Thawn shouted in victory as he attempted to run Barry through when a voice similar to his rang out next to them

"THAWN! THAWN!" shouted the voice

Thawn was distracted by this and loosened his grip letting Barry fall to the ground, he too was curious and looked to where the voice came from

A portal of sorts opened up and a Speedster in yellow like Thawn was visible in the portal and he was running, time travelling, Thawn had seen it before except this speedster had a visor over his head

"THAWN! LISTEN TO ME! BARRY! BARRY'S THE KEY! WE NEED HIM! DON'T KILL HIM! TRUST ME!" shouted the Speedster

"Who the hell are you!" Thawn demanded as he was irritated that someone interrupted him in his moment

The speedster's visor opened and Thawn's eyes as well as Barry's widened

"I'M YOU THAWN! LISTEN DON'T KILL HIM! YES, YOU DO KILL BARRY TODAY! BUT WE NEED HIM!...I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME! THE SPEED-FORCE! I..IT'S DISINTEGRATING! DARKSIED! ULTRON! MONGUL! ATROCIOUS! THEY INVADE EARTH! THE GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY ARE GOING TO DIE! WE NEED THEM TOO! YOU HAVE TO WARN BATMAN! WARN BRUCE WAYNE! WARN HIM!...I CAN FEEL IT... DARKSIED! HE...HE'S PULLING ME OUT OF THE SPEED-FORCE! WITH THE INFINITY STONES HE'S UNSTOPPABLE! i'M WARNING YOU!"

"Well that's good to know" Thawn replied ignorantly

"what..do we do?" Barry asked

"TEAM UP! ALL THE SPEEDSTERS!WE ALL NEED TO TEAM UP! YOU, ME, ZOOM,GODSPEED EVERYONE! I'M COUNTING ONE YOU BARRY! I NEED YOU! THE WORLD AND THE SPEED-FORCE NEEDS YOU BARRY! WE need you!" pleaded future Thawn as he vanished into thin air, probably pulled out of the speed-force as he said.

"well Thawn.." Barry said as he got up and he extended his arm..."let's team up again...like old times...just this once" Barry pleaded

Thawn gripped Barry's hand firmly and nodded with a stern expression which died out and was replaced by a smile "just like old time eh Barry"

"yeah..right now...we gotta save the Guardians!" Barry said

Thawn nodded and picked up Zoom and Godspeed and ran with Barry to Gotham city to warn the Batman of this impending danger


	3. Chapter 3:stow-away

Meanwhile at Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne, also known as Gotham's dark knight or _the Batman_ was down in the Bat-cave wondering what was going on today, It was not like any other day where there was a breakout or crimes to put down, it was all quiet...to quiet. Batman leaned back on his chair and wondered what next when suddenly, _The Flash_ and _The Reverse Flash_ zoomed into the bat-cave. Batman recognized that and stood up to fight.

"Woah! woah! woah! Batman hold it! Thawn's on our side!"said _The Flash_ as he held his arms towards Batman in protest.

"I doubt that" he responded in his grim voice.

"It's true" Thawn said as he took his mask off and set Zoom and Godspeed on the floor gently "I am on your side...I've come to deliver a message...Bruce Wayne".

Batman tried to step forward but the Flash stopped him "Slow down Bruce!".

"did you tell him?!" he growled.

"Bruce I swear I didn't! You know me I'd never do that! and besides...Thawn keeps secrets he knows who I really am and yet he never told anyone...he could have told the Wrecker my real name but no, he let him leave and then he called me by my real name" Barry pleaded as he took his mask off.

Seeing no other choice Bruce took his own mask off, trusting that Thawn would keep his mouth shut.

"what's the message Thawn?" Bruce asked with a guarded expression.

"To put it simple, my future self payed present me and Barry here a visit...but he couldn't come out of the Speed-force as he said that Darkseid was using an Infinity stone to pull him out" Thawn explained.

"An Infinity stone? that's the second one I've heard off today, I sent the Guardians to retrieve what they call the Power stone...it's also an infinity stone".

"that's also what we came here to tell you...the Guardians, according to Thawn's future self, don't return...they die" Barry said.

"we have to get them out of there!" Thawn protested.

Batman pondered that carefully and responded "I'll get them out...Barry if Thawn really is on on our side I'm sticking you with him".

"Bruce...Thawn's future self also said that all speedsters need to team up and despite being an Alpha I still need your approval to form this new team...these _Defenders of the speed-force_ as I'm calling it,".

"Nice name!" Thawn complimented

"very well Barry, gather all the Speedsters that are willing to join, I'll take the case of the impending Darkseid invasion to the League in order to prepare" Bruce said as he put his mask back on and contacted the Guardians,by then Thawn and Barry sped out of the Bat-cave and back to Central City to warn the mayor and C.C.P.D.

"Batman to Guardians! Guardians come in!" said Batman

* * *

Meanwhile on the Milano...

Ranger noticed the comm buzzing

"Hey Quill looks like we gotta call" Ranger said

Quill pushed a button on the control panel and a holographic image of Batman showed up

"What's up Bats" Rocket said

"What's up is that you and your team have to get out of there...if you don't you will die" Batman warned

"ooook...not the type of encouragement we were looking for" Quill said as he made a face

"I'm serious..g...et...t.."

"Uh..Batman, come in.." Quill said as he tried the comms again "Damn it! someones messing with the comms" Quill continued

Then the comms came back online, but instead of Batman, Darkseid showed up! He'd found them!

"I suspected that you'd come" Darkseid smirked as a bright light shone on the Milano's cockpit. Quill tried to get them out but they were stuck in a tractor beam, this was a trap.

* * *

Back in the Bat-cave, Gotham City...

Batman growled and slammed his fists on the Bat-computers control panel, he thought that it was too late. Then he calmed himself down and made a few calls to the League, informing them of the current situation and as a minor side-note he also mentioned Barry's new team. Since, Batman was one of the three smartest members of the League people trusted his judgement weather they liked it or not, the other two were Bruce banner and Tony Stark. So now, The Martian Man-hunter, Green Lantern (Hal-Jordan) and Thor were out to save the Guardians, unaware that a speedy member of the X-men aka Quicksilver, had stowed away on the Milano for a little adventure and had hidden himself in the cargo hold. So until the rescue party could get there, Quicksilver was the Guardians only hope of ever surviving the Darkseid encounter.


	4. Chapter 4: saved

Meanwhile on the Apokolips...

The Guardians were being drawn into Darkseid's fortress and there was nothing anyone could do. The Milano landed on the landing bay, where they were surrounded by Darkseid's forces. They were tense and their weapons were drawn, pointed to the the Milano's door. It opened and the Guardians were no where to be seen, instead a small metal object landed in the middle of their midst. Then one of the soldiers saw a timer counting down and realized what it was

"GRENADE!" shouted the soldier as he ducked for cover but the Grenade exploded sending shrapnel and shards all over the place, injuring and killing soldiers every where.

Then they heard a roar from inside and then Wolverine pounced out from the Milano and drove his adamantiam claws into the nearest soldier and killed him. Red Hood and Rocket rolled out from the Milano and started to make it rain lead and laser, Rocket jumped on Jason's shoulder and with one hand, held on to the side on his helmet while the other hand was busy mowing down Darkseid's soldiers. He only did this with Groot but he decided that Jason was just as good.

"Ammo," Rocket said and Jason shot a nearby soldier and tossed and ammo clip upwards to Rocket and covered him while he reloaded. Once Rocket was done re-loading Jason spotted a large bunch of soldier heading their way

"Rocket, grenade!" Jason said and Rocket un-clipped one from his belt and held the pin while Jason unfastened it and threw it. When the grenade was near Rocket shot it and it blew up destroying the soldiers.

Then, one of the soldiers mounted a turret on the bridge opposite of where Jason and Rocket were. Groot spotted it and took Ranger with him, just as the gunner was about to pull the trigger, Groot shouted "I AM GROOT!" (Oh no you don't!). Groot outstretched his arms and the soldier evaded it and Groot's arm was stuck to the nearby wall which allowed Ranger to crawl under Groot's arm to sneak up on the Soldier.

"HA! you missed!" he taunted.

Then Ranger emerged from beneath Groot's arm and balled him fist "Ya think so?!"

"Where'd you come from!" shouted the soldier in surprise and Ranger punched him on the face which made him stagger and grunt, Groot freed one of his arms and grabbed the gunner and slammed him on the ground. Ranger mounted the turret and saw another **_battalion_** of soldiers heading towards the Guardians, he pulled the trigger on the turret and it unleashed a torrent of laser towards the enemy force with a ripping sound.

Then a familiar bunch of well armed troopers came through the left door and they brought armor bots and two armored vehicles with them

"HAIL HYDRA!" they shouted as they charged towards the group

"Hail my fist!" Wolverine shouted as he impaled the nearest Hydra soldier

"Hydra?! what the hell are they doing here?" Agent Venom said in question as he unleashed a missile torrent that destroyed four of the armor bots

"Looks like Darkseid made some friends" Jason responded over the comm.

On the other side of the field Lylla and Gamora another Hydra armor bot, but this one had a familiar tone to it

"Greetings Guardians" said the Bot

"Oh great...if it isn't ol'T.v face himself...Arnim Zola" Venom groaned

"Lylla and Gamora, you take care of Zola! Wolverine, Rocket and I will go get the Infinity stone!" Jason said over the comm

Jason, Rocket and Wolverine ran for the door where the energy signature was coming from

"NO! stop zem you fools!" Zola ordered

A small squad of nine troopers followed the three heroes and shouted "HAIL HYDRA!"

"Great...these guys again" Rocket grunted as he threw a small grenade that exploded in front of the squad killing everyone but one, who grabbed his rifle and ran towards the three heroes and based Rocket off of Jason's shoulders

"CUT OFF ONE HEAD! TWO MORE SHALL TAKE IT'S PLACE!" shouted the soldier, who was now in a frenzy. When Wolverine drove his claws through the man's heart and let him fall to the ground

Wolverine cracked his head and smirked "Let's go find two more" as he ran to the door, Rocket recovered and ran with Jason inside the room.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hanger bay, Lylla and Gamora took on Zola...

 ** _LADY LYLLA AND GAMORA VS ARNIM ZOLA_**

"You cannot stop me foolish Kinder" Zola smirked as he unleashed a repulser blast that Gamora avoided. Lylla took up a blaster next to a fallen Hydra soldier and let loose a storm of Hydra laser on Zola, who's armored hand tried to block the bolts. But he failed to protect the rear ammunition pouch, which made a medium size hole in his side. Not enough for Gamora to fit in, but perfect for Lylla to enter.

Lylla made her way inside Zola's armor and started to pull out wires and wreaked havoc inside Zola's suit which made it malfunction

"You fool Vhat have you done!" Zola demanded as his armor opened and Arnim Zola himself fell out. But he landed skillfully on the ground and knocked Gamora out and grabbed Lylla and tried to break her. When he was interrupted by Ranger as he focused the turret's fire on Zola's leg. Lylla slipped free and grabbed Gamora's sword and ran it through Zola's T.V face on his chest. He deactivated and fell to the ground, and that caused the Hydra forces to retreat.

* * *

Quill and the Guardians were celebrating when an explosion erupted and caused a mega fire that was charging towards the Guardians

"Oh damn...Batman was right, we are gonna die" Quill said as he braced himself for the inevitable. When suddenly, time began to slow down and then everything stopped as a certain speedster had woken up.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Milano's cargo-bay...

Quicksilver woke up and got some coffee and sped towards the door and opened it. He found a mega sized explosion and the petrified face of the Guardians of the Galaxy, He put his goggles on and stretched his arms and cracked his fingers

"Time to go to work" he sighed as he sped outside and grabbed the unconscious Gamora and sped back in and place her on the nearby table, he sped out again and grabbed Quill and placed him in the cockpit afer re-arranging his position, then Lylla, then Drax. He looked around for anymore Guardians and spotted Groot and Ranger by the turret

"ah! there we go!" said Quicksilver as he sped towards them and and placed them inside, and by the meeting room

"I'm missing people...but who...AH! that's right" he said as he sped around the entire ship and finally found them, like all the others Red Hood, Rocket and Wolverine were frozen in time as Quicksilver was just that fast, but sadly not as fast as the Flash. Quicksilver moon-walked over to Logan and made a face

"Never knew this Jackass was a Guardian" he said then he shrugged "The more you know". He grabbed the remaining Guardians and went on the Milano and took off.


	5. Chapter 5:Pranksgiving

Quicksilver hid the Milano behind a nearby planet and decided to do a little pranking before he slowed down. Once done he came running to the cockpit, but instead he ran into Logan's fist. He grabbed the speedy X-man and slammed him against the wall

"Ok Pietro you got 30 seconds to tell me how you got here?" Logan growled

"I...snuck aboard, and besides if it wasn't for me you'd all have been dead plus I swiped this small purple gem " Quicksilver said as he showed Logan the Infinity stone that he swiped form Darkseid, encased in a silver ball.

"You weren't supposed to be on this one...but giving the circumstances of what we just faced, I guess we owe you" Logan said as he loosened his grip and let Quicksilver fall.

"Yeah you do" smirked Quicksilver as he heard Rocket scream from down the hall

"What...did...you do!" Logan demanded

Quicksilver let Rocket's shampoo fall to his hand and smiled "Nothing"

* * *

Meanwhile on the lower deck...

Ranger and Lylla heard Rocket scream and ran to his room, Ranger opened the door

"Brother! is everything..." Ranger said as he stopped halfway, and began to grin as Rocket turned around

"WHAT...HAPPENED TO ME! WHY AM I PINK?!" Rocket said out loud as he panicked. Ranger looked down and tried not to laugh, but he just couldn't help it. He laughed and fell to the ground pounding the floor

"HAHA..Oh..you're **_PINK_**! HAHAHAHAHA"

Rocket sighed "Oh HAHA real funny big brother...now what did you do to me?"

"I..I didn't do anything! HONEST! HAHAHAHA"

Then Lylla came into the room and noticed Ranger on the floor laughing and looked at Rocket, she placed her hand on her mouth and giggled "Why Rocket...that's a...new look dear"

"Not you too"

"Rocket, honey, listen I'm not making fun of you...I mean...have you seen yourself in the mirror?" Lylla said as she started to laugh. Rocket looked at himself in the mirror and the more he thought about it the more he thought that it was funny. He chuckled and said "Ok..I guess I do look a little bit funny"

* * *

3 hours later...

The Guardians were introduced to Quicksilver, who cheekily admitted that he was the one responsible for Rocket's pink fur and changed him back to his normal brown fur. The Milano was drifting through space when The Martian manhunter and Green Lantern escorted it to HQ, when Quicksilver got off he was surprised to see Professor X waiting for him.

"Am I in trouble?" Pietro asked

"You would be, if I you hadn't received an invite to join a new team" said Charles

"and what team would that be?" Quicksilver asked cautiously.

The Flash, Jay and Thawn sped into the room and Barry spoke "Quicksilver right?"

"yeah...you're the Flash right?"

"Correct, you're to be transferred from the X-men to _The Defenders of the speed-force_ temporarily"

"Cool...so do we have like our own base or something?"

"Star-labs,Central City...asap" Thawn continued as he and the other speedsters zoomed away along with Quicksilver.


	6. Chapter 6: Guardian down

The moment Quicksilver and the other speedsters left the base, it shook like crazy. And everyone began to wonder if it was an earthquake but they were wrong. It was much more worse than that, a sinister looking ship appeared over the HQ and an orange tractor beam shone down and a familiar face showed up.

The soldiers and guards of the Earth League of heroes came out with their weapons drawn. The moment was tense and their fingers were on the trigger, sweat dripped down from some of the guards faces. The dust cleared and a very powerful voice rang out

"Greetings Earthlings"

Then one of the Soldiers shouted "It's Mongul! KILL HIM!"

A rain of blaster fire, artillery shells and tank munitions went flying. Some heroes even joined the fight. Mongul used his heat vision to incinerate many of the soldiers and wound some heroes. Although as fun as that was for Mongul, he was looking for the Infinity stone and would stop at nothing to get it back for Darkseid.

"HEY UGLY!" Quill taunted as he blasted Mongul with an Ice blast that froze his legs. Mongul was shocked and he turned around only to find the Guardians of the galaxy assembled in a line, with Quill in front.

"Guardians...I was expecting you" Mongul grinned as he fired his chest laser at a nearby soldier, killing him. Red Hood growled "You'll pay for that!"

"This can be avoided you know...just give me the infinity stone to me and I shall leave this planet alone"

"Not gonna happen" Arsenal snapped

"Very well...now face your demise!" Mongul shouted as he powered up his chest laser, then Quill cupped him hands and placed it near his mouth

"THAT'S YOUR CUE!" he shouted.

Mongul immediately found his chest laser covered in some sort of web, then his hands, then legs. He looked above him and a hero with a red and blue suit leaped in front of him

"Urgh! you're even more ugly than the Goblin!"

"Spider-man! you're timing is impeccable" Quill noted

"Yeah..oh and I brought some help"

Mongul over heard this and freed himself, when something hit his head from behind. Mongul fell down with a huge **_THUD._** When he recovered he turned around in search of the foolish mortal who dared attack him. Although what he found was not just one human, but many.

"Mongul..you made a big mistake coming here" said Superman as he snarled, behind him was Captain America, Winter Soldier, Green Arrow, Iron-man, Batman and Green Lantern as well as Harry Osborn's Iron Patriot appearing beside Spider-man, hovering in mid-air.

Mongul laughed and said that their appearance changer nothing, he pressed a button on his wrist and teleported a Battalion of Hydra Soldiers. The soldiers attacked and kept the Heroes occupied and away from the Guardians.

"Looks like Zola made friends" said Captain America as he and Bucky punched a Hydra agent out cold

"Cap! back to back!" Bucky said.

Steve Rogers and Bucky stood back to back, the captain then held Bucky's arms and tilted in front causing Bucky to become elevated, he extended his legs into a kick that took out a Hydra goon and he did the same to Cap. Bucky withdrew his pistols and started firing left and right, then a Hydra bot appeared and Cap called out to Bucky and knelt down and positioned his shield into a ramp like structure. Bucky ran onto the shield and Steve elevated the Shield upwards as Bucky ran onto it, the moment Bucky's legs were on it Cap pushed it forward in the elevated direction and Bucky was slingshot towards the Hydra bot. Bucky somersaulted and landed on the robot's back, the Winter soldier then withdrew a small explosive that he had as a gift from Rocket and slammed it on the Robot's back and pressed the button. Bucky jumped off the the robot was transformed into a small, harmless, green cube.

* * *

 _ **RANGER RACCOON VS MONGUL**_

While the heroes were occupied with the Hydra attack, Mongul sneaked around the base but was cut off by none other than Ranger raccoon.

"And where do you think you're going" Ranger asked sarcastically with his hand on the trigger

"Out of my my way vermin!" Mongul shouted as he slammed him fist on the ground to where Ranger was, luckily he stepped out of the way and growled 'Rocket was right, being called vermin is just insulting!' Ranger thought as he ran up Mongul's arm and fired an explosive round at Mongul's face causing him to fall back on his back.

"Not today ya don't" Ranger smirked

Mongul recovered and cracked his head side-ways punched Ranger on the chest and lasted him with his plasma hand blasts that sent him flying to the wall, luckily Rocket modified it for just such an occasion.

'Thank you little brother...I owe you one' Ranger thought as he recovered, he took a pill out from his pouch and swallowed it, that pill was a kryptonian power pill. Ranger felt himself become stronger, his muscles became ripped. It was like being turned into that monster that Pike made him expect he hand full control of himself and he stayed in his normal size, except he became buff but it's only temporary. Ranger charged and punched Mongul on the chest and sent him flying to the other wall and crashing into a statue of Superman.

"Damn this pill is amazing!" Ranger chuckled as he ran to finish Mongul off. He found him and grabbed Mongul by the neck and punched him many times on the face again and again and again until the effects of the pill wore off. Ranger dropped Mongul as he now couldn't stand his weight

"There is no way you're getting that infinity stone from me!..you want it? then you'd better hope that death itself comes here right now and snatches it out of my _cold,dead_ paws.

Then Mongul chuckled "That can be arranged"

Then a gust of wind erupted from behind Ranger, who suddenly felt cold. His eyes widened and twitched, his ears were at the top of his head and time itself came to a standstill, Ranger then felt a stabbing pain at the side of his upper waist as a cold steel blade pierced his fur and dug into Ranger and that kept going on until he felt it go out the other side. Ranger spat blood and fell to his knees and shouted loudly in pain as he fell on all fours.

"Who?..a..r..are you?" Ranger asked

Then he received a cold response "I am death...I am the black racer".

* * *

When Ranger thought all was lost, his little brother came running and hit both the Black Racer and Mongul with a highly explosive round. Mongul searched Ranger's dying corpse for the infinity stone but it wasn't there. Rocket noticed and yelled "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" as he fired another explosive round.

Seeing that the object they desired was not here, Mongul, Black Racer and the Hydra battalion retreated and blasted off from Earth.

"Way ta...go..lill...bro" Ranger coughed as he lay down facing the ground

"BRO!" Rocket shouted as he went to Ranger's side and inspected his wounds, they were bad. Rocket took Ranger's head in his arms and looked him dead in the eye. This action caused Ranger to smiled

"Ranger! don't worry we'll get you to safety don't worry!"

Ranger chuckled lightly at this as he placed a paw on Rocket's left cheek "Oh...little brother...so full of life, so full of hope"

"Hey don't talk like that! you're going to make it!" Rocket reassured

"Oh come on now...you know that's not true, Lill bro...I couldn't be more proud of what you've become"

"NO DON'T SAY THAT!" Rocket shouted, which attracted Lylla's attention and she came running

Ranger laughed dryly "Rocket...Rocket...my dear little brother, before I go, I wanted to tell you something"

Excepting the inevitable Rocket found himself crying "W..what is it?"

"You are the most precious thing on Half-world to me...I've always wanted a little brother, one I could love, play with, protect. One that would look up to me, and from here on out...no matter what you decide to do from now out, I will **_love you_** always!"

Rocket's tears kept flowing down and came into contact with Ranger's fur

"ROCKET!" Lylla shouted as he came near to him, she gasped as she saw Ranger dying in Rocket's arms. Ranger noticed and smiled "Lylla...take...take care of Rocket for me"

"I will" Lylla sobbed

"Good...that's just great...j..jus...just great..." Ranger sighed his last and closed his eyes and smiled.

Rocket looked upwards and shouted " ** _NOOOOOO_**!"

Lylla wiped the tears from her eyes and went on the open channel

"Guys...this is Guardian of the Galaxy Lady Lylla, I regret to report that we've lost one of our own...Ranger's gone"


	7. Chapter 7: Savage

Rocket and the other heroes were assembled in the main hall where Captain America was about to give a speech about today's attack. Lylla placed her hand on Rocket's shoulder

"I'm sorry bout your brother" Lylla whispered

"It's fine Ly...it wasn't your fault" Rocket whispered.

Then the captain made his way up to the stage and took his mask off and spoke "Today...was a tragic day, sure it started out good enough..but then we've lost something close to us..we lost a good person, Ranger raccoon...he was special. Ranger had a golden heart, full of compassion and especially love for others like his team-mates and especially a certain Halfworlder. One I won't mention at this time, all I know was that the this certain someone and Ranger were inseparable. Ranger wasn't just another soldier, he wasn't just another fallen Lieutenant, as I was told that that was the rank he held at Half-world, he was a righteous and loving person. If Ranger's loss had taught us anything...it's that you don't have to be as tall as the empire state building or as small as an ant, being a hero is about heart...and Ranger was full of it. His loss will not be in vain and I can promise you that Mongul, Hydra and Darkseid will pay for this. We now also know that the infamous Black-Racer is involved in this as well. Why they were looking for the infinity stone only time can tell that, as of now all we can do is prepare for another attack. Bucky and I know that a Hydra group that big means that they will come again. And we must be ready! I ask you this, how many more Brothers, sisters, mothers, fathers,cousins, friends, uncles, aunts, nieces, nephews, sons and daughters must die before we realize that this is war! Ranger will not be the only hero to fall in battle and tragically we can't prevent the upcoming deaths of heroes and civilians alike in these coming days. But if we prepare, if we stand up! If we unite! we can at least bring these losses to a minimum! We will show these invaders that attacking Earth is a fatal mistake! WE WILL MAKE THEM PAY!"

When Captain America finished his speech, there was an uproar of cheers in the hall and Rocket went back to his room with Lylla not far behind.

She opened the door and came near Rocket, she sat down and kissed him tenderly then hugged him to comfort him.

"Hey Lylla..."

"hey"

"so...what are you doing here?" Rocket asked

"I just feel bad about Ranger's loss, he was my best friend as well you know"

"yeah I could tell"

"Rocket?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember that time when we rescued Ranger from Zetsu? that little _affair_ we almost had?"

Rocket smiled at that and chuckled at the thought of himself and Lylla almost becoming intimate if it wasn't for Ranger popping up unannounced, not that he'd blame him for that

"What about it?" Rocket smiled.

Lylla went over to the door and locked it, she then pressed Rocket onto the bed and chuckled "Shall we?"

Rocket smiled, he kinda needed it. "Yeah sure, why not!..." Rocket grabbed Lylla and well...thing progressed from there as they became intimate.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gotham city...

Red hood parked his motor bike down in the Bat-cave before taking his mask off, then his belt which held his guns. He went to his room and fell face first on his bed and tried not to sob as he lost one of his best friends.

"Master Todd?" said someone from behind

"Alfred..."

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked as he sat down next to him "You normally never act this way"

"I lost someone" he sobbed

Before Alfred could reply, Jason received a distress call coming from an abandoned warehouse, he checked the location and found that it held multiple A.I. signatures . He got a grip of himself and wiped the tears from his eyes "I gotta go Alfred". Jason went down to the Bat-cave to inform Batman about the distress call but he wasn't there. He called Rocket but his invoice picked up instead "Hey there Jason! Sorry, I can't help right now...busy with something". He then tried Ravager only to be face with the same result, seeing as he had no other choice Jason wore his mask and belt and mounted his bike. He then sped off to the location of the distress call and dismounted the bike.

"Knock knock!" Jason taunted as he kicked the door open but found no one, he withdrew his pistols and scanned the area until he reached the center of the building where he found a downed League of Heroes soldier. He went towards him and checked his pulse but came up empty

"Who could've done this?" Jason muttered as he turned the body over and found a word written in blood ...'TRAP'

Jason then felt a cold steel blade run him through the back and he screamed. Then a cold mechanical voice rang out from the shadows

"I never thought you'd show" it said as Jason heard clapping. The figure stepped into the light to reveal a robotic figure with red eyes and gleaming silver armor plating, Jason recognized who he was dealing with.

The robot came close and used his telekinesis to drag the blade further inwards until it came out the other end

"Do you know who I am? Eh Jason Todd?" taunted the Robot

"U...l..UL.."

"Keep going..."

"Ultron" Jason moaned as the blade left his body and he fell to his knees

"Well as you humans say, what doesn't kill you...just makes you stronger" Ultron replied as he took a syringe out and stabbed Jason with it "Or in your case...more savage"

He fell to his knees and tore his helmet off "URGH! AAAAHHH!" Then he continued by saying "What did you do to me!"

Jason clutched his head and slammed his fist into his belt sounding a distress signal. Jason's eyes turned green and his thoughts only focused on rage and anger...blood-lust. Jason roared and fell to his knees

"You're mine now...my savage beast" Ultron chuckled...Jason Todd was no more


	8. Chapter 8: Dead twice

Meanwhile back at the League of Heroes supreme counsel two weeks later...

The Alphas were discussing the issues of the Infinity stones, Raven was brought before the counsel as well as Star-lord to explain what exactly are the Infinity stones and how they operate. Thor also chipped in and explained that the infinity stones were only a serious threat if all six of them were in the infinity gauntlet. Raven then went by saying that when she defeated Thanos she cast him off towards the Nether-relm, and after that she took the Gauntlet and hid it deep within Azarath, a place where no living or dead being would dare to go. Plus, she scattered the infinity stones across the vastness of space. How Darkseid got the power stone was beyond her, Quill then added that if a being was not powerful enough like Thanos then he/she would be destroyed completely, so Darkseid must have acquired some object or power from something to make hims immune to the effects of the power stone. Before Batman could give his opinion on the matter, the distress call Jason sent reached Batman which also caused the tracker on Batman's G.P.S locator to go off like crazy. Then Stark found a way to rub it in Bruce's face

"HA! see i told everyone that I wasn't the only one to receive calls at important meetings! I told you so!"

"Stark..."

"Yeah"

"Shut up"

Batman checked what the tracker was on about, he saw Red Hood's symbol blinking on and off like crazy

"Is everything of Bruce?" Thor asked

"Red Hood sending a distress signal from an abandoned STARK warehouse a few miles away, somethings' not right!" Bruce exclaimed

"Then send me! I'll rescue him!" Quill pleaded "I've already lost one Guardian! I ain't loosing another! especially Red Hood" Quill continued

"I understand that, but I have a job for one half of your crew" Stark replied

"No offence M.R Stark but I was _talking_ to Batman"

"Duly noted...but this is important" Stark explained

"Can it wait?" Bruce said taking Quill's side in this

"See! he gets me!"

The Stark turned his attention to Bruce "Look...I may have just found the location of the Power stone... _PLUS_ another Infinity stone signature" he showed the readings to Bruce and the counsel members and they approved and confirmed that it was another infinity stone.

"Well?" Quill pestered

"Stark's right, we need half of your team to get that infinity stone...the other half can rescue Jason" said _The Vision_

 _Q_ uill felt annoyed but showed no signs of it, he bit his lip gently and exhaled quietly "Alright, fine then...Gamora, Drax, Groot and I will go get the stone while Rocket, Lylla, Ravager, Agent Venom and Arsenal recover Jason...fair?"

The counsel approved and Rocket was notified via messaging.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rocket's room...

Lylla and Rocket were in bed, recovering from their little affair. They got dressed again and Rocket got the notification and gritted his teeth and growled softly, unfortunately It wasn't quiet enough.

"Rocket? what's wrong now?"

"It's Jason..."

"What about him?" Lylla asked in worry

"He's in trouble"

"Oh no! not another! not now! not again!" Lylla cried, Rocket hugged her and kissed her

"We'll get him back, I swear we will" Rocket said.

* * *

A few minutes later...

Ravager, Venom, Lylla and Rocket were at the address where Jason's distress call came from, they found that the door had been kicked open, most likely be Jason. The group made their way inside and then, the lights went on and the group were surrounded by what Ravager identified as Savages. Dead men that spent way too much time, or have injected themselves with the water or the Lazarus pit. Rocket and Venom disposed of them quickly with a few missile shots, when Ultron's voice rang out

"Did you really think i'd be that easy?" he questioned as he appeared before them

"Great another bot...who the krutech are you! And what've you done to Red Hood!" Rocket demanded

"You mean Jason Todd" Ultron countered

The group was shocked that Ultron managed to figure out his I.D

"Oh don't act so surprised! I know who you all are! Flash Thompson, Rocket Raccoon, Lady Lylla, Roy Harper and Rose Wilson if I'm not mistaken" Ultron explained

"Ok..so you know who we are, then you know what we want" Rocket repeated

"You came for Todd right? My newest Savage" Ultron smirked

Rose's face fell and he felt her heart break "NO! YOU DIDN'T!"

"Rose?! what is it!" Lylla asked in concern

Then, out of the Shadows, Ultron's latest Savage jumped out of the shadows and attacked Rose and pushed her to the ground

"ROSE!" Thompson shouted as he punched her attacker into the light, the group gasped at what they saw

"JASON?!" Rocket shouted in surprise, Jason growled in response. Rocket then noticed his glowing green eyes and the puncture wound from what he assumed was a blade wound.

"WHAT THE KRUTECH HAPPENED TO YOU!" Rocket shouted, then his face dropped as he now noticed why Rose was upset. "Oh no...no,no,no,no,NO! NOT YOU TOO!" Rocket exclaimed as he started to get teary eyed.

"What...did you DO TO MY BEST PAL ULTRON!" Rocket demanded

"Made him mine..." he replied, Ultron glanced at Jason and said "Kill them all"

Jason roared and ran towards Venom, knocking him downwards. He started to repeatedly punch his face, Arsenal tried to restrain his old friend but Jason took up a metal pole from the ground and swung it at Roy making him fall to the ground.

He then noticed Lylla in the corner and charged knocking Rocket out of the way, he grabbed Lylla by the throat and withdrew a syringe with green liquid. Lylla tried to break free but Jason's grip was too tight

"Infect...must be like me! must INFECT!"

"No please! JASON PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT!" Lylla pleaded.

Rocket was on the ground, he looked at Jason and saw the syringe with the green liquid. He then assumed that he was going to make Lylla a Savage like him when suddenly, a sword pierced Jason's heart from the back.

"I'm sorry dear...I love you" sobbed Jason's attacker, his eyes went back to normal and he released Lylla and the syringe to the ground.

After realizing what he was about to do and what just happened, Jason spat blood and fell to his knees, fortunately the Lazarus water kept him alive for a few minutes for him to say his final words "Rose...thank you for freeing me...I love you too," Jason said.

"Urgh! humans! so fragile!" Ultron spat as he flew away

Rose quickly withdrew the sword from his heart and the Lazarus water repaired most of the damage, but he was still dying.

Jason fell on the floor and looked at Rocket as he came running

"Hey!...you came for me"

"Of course I did buddy! You're my best Pal!" Rocket responded

"I'm sorry about trying to kill Lylla..." Jason muttered

"That ain't your fault! Ultron did that!...GAH! I swear to Half-world! Robots and droids alike! They're always taking stuff from me!" Rocket sobbed as he hugged his dying partner

"See ya round guys...I..t..It's been great! It really has been...It really...h..s..has" Jason sighed as he stopped breathing, his eyes still open.

"NO!NO!,NO!,NO!.NO!,NO! NOT YOU TOO! JASON! NOOOO!" Rocket cried.

Rose kissed Jason one last time and closed her love's eyes...Red Hood was dead (again).


	9. Chapter 9: Encouragement

Two months after the fall of Jason Todd, Rocket became more distant from all of his team-mates including Lylla. She didn't like it one bit and was heartbroken to see Rocket in the state he was in, she knew what it was like to loose friends and family as the Halfworld War took its' toll on her. She lost many friends and not to mention Rocket at one point and it felt terrible. After another mission, Rocket didn't stick around with the rest and went inside his room. At first Lylla thought that he wouldn't be gone long, but he'd been gone for 2 straight hours so she decided to pay him a visit, she went to his room and opened the door. She found him lying down facing upwards staring at the ceiling.

"Rocket?"

He didn't answer at first but then he looked at the door and found her standing there with a big frown, he disliked her miserable look and replied with a weak smile"hey..Ly"

Lylla came over and sat next to him, she made a sour face as Rocket's breath smelled a little bad which had a familiar tinge to it, alcohol. Rocket always tended to drink when upset, she looked around the room and found a half-empty bottle of whisky on the table next to them. She took it by the neck and frowned sadly

"How much of this stuff have you been drinking?" she asked

"A little" Rocket lied, even though it was obvious to Lylla that he'd drunk half of the bottle. She knew that he wasn't in the mood so she decided to light it up a little, she chuckled "Well...ya should've given me some". She drank some of it and her eyes widened as she stopped and looked at the bottle "damn! this stuff is good! where'd you get this?!". Rocket smiled and was suddenly interested "In Ranger's locker...it was his favorite, and I now know why"

Lylla took another sip and widened her eyes "Damn this stuff works fast! I can already feel my senses dull" she said as she hiccuped and put the bottle down. Rocket sat up and stared directly into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled. Lylla sighed quietly and placed an arm around Rocket "I know you're sad...we all are, Jason and Ranger were my best friends too ya know. Rose, the poor girl...she's broken because she lost Jason and I..I can't see you like this. I _HATE_ it when you're sad, it makes me sad. Point is, we need you to be yourself again...the world needs you, it's bad enough that Darkseid and Hydra have teamed up with Mogul and Ultron as well as Atrocious to form _The DARK-HYDRA_. We can't keep loosing heroes like you because your beat up. _I_ need you as well...together, we can beat them and avenge Jason and your brother...so what do ya say? You in?"

Rocket smiled and kissed Lylla "You bet"

"That's great!" she responded with enthusiasm

"Thanks Lylla, I needed that" Rocket smiled

"Anytime dearest" she chuckled as she bent in and kissed him again.

* * *

Meanwhile in the white house...

"M.r President the latest report has arrived" said the secretary "Oh and two your guests have arrived"she informed

"Thank you,and ah...let them in" said the President as he took the report and read the first page, his face fell into a grim expression "Jesus this is bad..." he muttered

"What's bad sir?" asked one of his guests that entered the room, the president stopped reading and looked at his guests and smiled "Ah! Captain America and Superman, right on schedule. Please take a seat".

The two patriotic heroes took their seats and waited for an the president to start talking

"Unfortunately, the Dark-Hydra have managed to take the whole of the African continent! The whole god-damn continent!, word is that Ultron and his bots have almost gotten Asia in their grasp. Atrocious and his army of rogue Red Lanterns have just now Captured the sub-continent of India and are progressing to Europe whilst Ultron's next move is moving up north to Russia"

"Jesus..." sighed the Captain, he continued by saying "We're going to try to do everything we can to protect Europe sir...we'll work double time"

"The President smiled at this "At ease soldier...you heroes have done more for us and we don't have the right to ask more of you...especially you Captain. Served in WW2 and went through hell, but I'm asking for the sake of every American and citizen of the whole world...will you help us once more Captain? Will you go to war again?"

"I will" Superman answered

"Great!...Captain? what about you?"

"Yes sir...I will"

"Excellent! thank you captain"

"Anytime sir"


	10. Chapter 10: Charles's decision

Meanwhile in Xavier's school for gifted youngsters...

Professor X or better known as Charles Xavier, sat comfortably in his wheel chair behind his desk immersed in deep thought as too why he could not contact anyone from Titan's tower. It was because he heard that they've just endured a Dark Hydra attack and he just wanted to make sure that they were alright so he tried again using his telepathic communication ability. 'Raven are you there?', there was no response so he tried another member 'Victor?' but Cyborg didn't answer, he couldn't even reach him. 'Megan, what's going on? Is everyone alright?' and yet again there was no response.

'Somethings amiss, Miss martian should be able to hear me..why isn't she?' thought the Professor. For a brief second he thought that his power's weren't functioning properly so he contacted a non-Titan member 'Logan can you hear me?' and to Charles's surprise, Logan responded 'Uh..yeah I can. Is everything ok?'

'No..'

'What's wrong now?' Logan asked

'I've tried contacting members of the Teen Titans but they aren't responding, I've even tried Megan but I can't reach her'

'But she should right?'

'exactly my point...they've just survived a Dark Hydra assault and none of them are responding. Could you check it out for me?'

'On it Prof, Logan out'

Charles ended his physic call with Logan and went back to thinking when his door opened and a rather familiar voice called his name "Charles"

The professor looked up and found Eric standing in front of his desk "Eric?! what are you doing here? have you joined Dark Hydra by any chance"

"No..I haven't"

"Oh good"

"What's wrong?"

"I've just sent Logan to Titans tower to see if they are alright"

"You do know they're still in a fight right?"

Charles frowned "No..I wasn't aware, but against who?".

Then Cyclops burst through the door which caught the attention of Magneto and Professor X "You guys better see this" he said as he took up the T.V remote and turned it to a live feed of Titans tower where a bunch of Robot like figures were engaging the Titans in combat. Charles saw one of the grab Raven and throw her to the floor, he then saw a familiar symbol on their arms and uttered one name "Trask"

Then Scott panicked "You mean those are!"

"Sentinels...yes" muttered the professor as he turned around to face Eric and Scott

"So, Trask has joined the Dark Hydra" Scott assumed

"That...or they were stolen" Magneto corrected

"Needless to say.." Charles interrupted as both mutants looked at the professor as he continued "I believe that we should keep a close eye on Trask"

"Then what about Titans tower?" Scott inquired

Xavier sighed as he spotted Colossus near the door "Piotr! wait"

"Yes professor? Can I be of assistance?" Colossus asked

"Yes, under these current circumstances we will be requiring **_his_** help...if you know who I'm referring to" Xavier replied

"Yes I do and I will get on it right away" Colossus said as he walked out of the office, Magneto's eyes widened at the thought. As soon as Colossus left the room Eric looked at Charles with that ' ** _why Charles?! why?!_** ' look

"What?" Charles chuckled

"Are you serious?! _**HIM!**_ of all the bloody mutants in this damn world Charles, why _**him**_ of all people"

"Because Eric, sometimes in war...a little crazy and some humor is needed to boost morale"

"I understand Charles but _**HIM**_ of all people?"

"Because I trust him...Eric"

"Ok...if you trust him then I might as well too" Eric grumbled as he went out of the room

"I just hope he delivers" Scott said

"He has a name you know" Xavier said

"And what is his name?"

"His name...is **_WADE WILSON_** "

* * *

YUP! YOU READ THAT RIGHT! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! DEADPOOL MAKES AN APPEARANCE! STAY TUNED!


	11. Chapter 11: X-gon give it to ya

Meanwhile outside Titans tower...

The Sentinels and Titans were battling for hour on end, it seemed that the sentinels would win. Then Raven and the other titans pushed back, when suddenly...each member of the titans withdrew into the tower when a force-field surrounded the entrance to the tower before Miss Martian and Beast boy could get in.

"Sis...what do we do? these things are indestructible!" Beast-boy quivered

"Fight...that's all we can do" Megan replied as he phased through one of them and deactivated the Sentinel. When it went down, four unique Sentinel's showed up. Each bearing it's own call sign, Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Echo stood in front of the siblings.

* * *

 _ **SENTINEL ALPHA,BRAVO,CHARLIE AND ECHO VS BEAST BOY AND MISS MARTIAN...**_

* * *

The first Sentinel charged at Megan only to have Beast boy morph into a huge gorilla and stopped it's advance. Megan used her telekinetic abilities to disable the Sentinel's operating systems within. Sentinel Bravo adapted to Beast boy's approach and increased it's strength, Beast boy punched the Sentinel right on the face and it staggered. Bravo's face-plate parted and he shot a laser beam at Beast boy throwing him back. Megan lifted Alpha with her powers and threw it towards Bravo, the two Sentinels crashed into each other hence immobilizing them for a period of time. Charlie learnt form the failures of his fellow Sentinels and grabbed Megan instead of Beast boy and threw her into the Tower's force field with his laser, knocking her out. This act made Beast boy angry, He charged at it and ripped on of its' arms out and pierced it's core with it. Enraged, his senses were clouded to even realize that Alpha and Bravo were no operational and he was alone, Sentinel Charlie switched to auxiliary power and removed it's severed arm from it's power core which was now exposed. This Beast-boy recognized and made his move, completely ignoring Sentinel Echo, Beast boy plunged his fist into the Sentinel's power core, taking it out. Satisfied that Charlie was no more, Garfield turned his attention to Echo who managed to get close enough to impale Beast-boy's Gorilla chest. Beast boy shifted back to his regular self when Sentinel's Alpha and Bravo impaled the young Titan from the back, killing him.

Miss martian recovered only to see her brother fall, she ran right in the middle of the massacre and held her beloved brother in her arms. Her eyes turned green and tears began trickling down her cheek, she screamed 'NO!' out loud releasing a massive Physic wave that destroyed all of the Sentinel's Power cores internally.

* * *

Then Megan heard a robotic voice coming from right next to her, she looked up and found what appears to be an O.M.A.C scanning her fallen brother

"Wireless power transfer complete! All Sentinel's now have Animal metamorphication"

Megan realized what the O.M.A.C had done and she destroyed it but it was too late. She used her physic link and communicated with the Titans inside.

"Attention Titans! Beast boy is down, the Mini-Sentinel's inside now have his powers! Use caution!"

"OK thanks for the warning" Superboy said

* * *

Meanwhile inside Titans tower...

Blue beetle was fighting a Mini-Sentinel, it turned it's hand into a blade and tired to stab Blue beetle but he saw it coming and made a shield and the blade struggled to pierce the blade. The Mini-Sentinel then received the update and his other hand morphed into a snake that crept around the shield, the snake's head turned into a blade and stabbed the Blue beetle through the back. He gasped and the shield vanished, the mini-Sentinel's face plate opened and a laser beam was shot at the Blue beetle making a hole through his chest, killing him.

"BEETLE!" screamed Artemis as she too was stabbed by a mini-Sentinel. Then Ultron bots swarmed into Titans tower surrounding the titans when someone roared from behind. The Ultron bots turned their attention towards the elevator, a pair of claw like blades pierced the door and made it fall only to find an enraged Wolverine.

"Alright you tin cans...you got 30 seconds to clear the room before I turn you scrap!" he growled.

As usual, the Sentinels ignored the threat and charged. Not for much longer, all the Sentinels were scrap but the Ultron bots swarmed the Titans and Wolverine.

They were about to finish them when loud, familiar music blared through the tower's speakers

Music starts:' _ **DONT GET IT TWISTED THIS RAP SHIT IS MINE!'**_

Logan face palmed himself "Oh great...not him, not now!"

Then a guy in a red suit burst through the window and withdrew two machine guns and opened fired upon the Ultron bots and Cyborg seemed confused

"Uh...Logan? who's that?"

Logan sighed and sheathed his claws "Deadpool..."

The Ultron bots managed to push Deadpool back and he hid behind a fallen table, he withdrew two pistols and sighed "Let's count em down"

Deadpool flipped over the table and shot one bullet which had it's electronics fried "12" counted Wade as he fired another bullet, taking down another robot "11". An Ultron bot fired a laser that pierced Deadpool's waist, that made him retreat and examine his wound which was healing "shit.." he sighed. The Ultron bot was about to fire again, Wade recovered and shouted " _Fuck you!"_ as he fired again taking the robot out "10" he counted. Then he sighed "This is no fun..."

He unsheathed his swords and smiled hysterically under his mask "Slicy dicey!". In a few moments two of the remaining four were scrap, he retreated behind a wall and Cyborg asked out of curiosity

"Uh...Deadpool why are counting bullets?"

"Oh that's easy! Cause this makes me look like bad ass motha-"

"LANGUAGE!" Screamed someone from behind as a familiar shield hit Wade's head and took the two Ultron bots out.

Wade recovered and saw Captain America recover his shield

"What?" Wade screamed

"I took care of it for you...and Language!" Cap said as he pointed to Wade

"YOU RUINED MY MOMENT YOU FUC-"

"LANGUAGE!" Cap said again as he threw his shied towards Wade and threw him backwards

Cap then wanted to introduce himself to the Titans when Wade came in the middle of it and tisked twice

"Ohooohoho! NO!...I'll do your intro! but be warned. This shit's gonna have nuts in it"

"Alright talking heads...this is the Star-spangled Jackass with a plan, the first avenger ever, the 100 years old virgin...Captain America" Wade said as he continued " Oh and random facts here not related to the intro, as you can see he throws a mighty shield, he had a girl in the 40's and like Master chief he slept in a refrigerator for most of his life.. _plus_ when Cap's girl died, the bastard didn't hesitate to make out with her niece, fucking dumbass"

The titans laughed and Logan smirked and Steve rogers sighed "Wade...do you ever shut up?"

"Nope!"

"WHY?!"  
"Cause I'm a Merc with a mouth!"

Then the Cap caught Wade and threw him off of the window, Logan peered through the window and smiled "I think you did it! You shut him up!...FINALLY!"

Then Deadpool hit the base of Titans tower " _FUCKING JACKASS_!" he screamed and Logan heard it and sighed

"You just had to Jinx it" Rogers sighed

"Bub...WHY!" Logan playfully sobbed and Cap tapped his shoulders "Least he's on our side"

"FUCK YOU CAP! MORE LIKE HAT!...JACKASS!" Wade screamed as he was running out of curse words

"Let's get outta here" Cap said as he backed away in sync with Logan.


	12. Chapter 12: X-men, paradise lost

After the rather dramatic scene at Titans tower, professor X gets word that Deadpool successfully completed his mission and is returning to his office for debriefing. Eric opened the door into Charles's office, and sat down.

"Well?" Eric asked

"Wade did his job perfectly...only to get tossed out of the window of titans tower"

"Finally..." Eric whispered

"Now,now Eric...Wade deserves credit, besides who knows what would've happened if he didn't make it in time"

"What do you mean?"

"We've lost three titans in the attack, Blue beetle, Best boy and Artemis. " Charles explained

Eric cupped his hands and placed his face in it "Oh god no...those children..."

"They knew what they were signing up for, although these losses are tragic...if Wade wasn't present...who knows who else might've fallen before Captain America showed up".

Then Wade entered the office "Ola Professor bald"

"Hello Wade...I trust that_-"

The building then shook violently and Wade chuckled "Sorry my bad, too many chimichangas for breakfast today", it shook again and the Professor sighed "Wade...I don't think that it was your stomach". He'd heard the rumbling noise before but couldn't place his finger on it, the building shook again and Charles eyes widened "Sentinels!" he stated

"Wade! were you followed?!" Eric asked

"No" he countered

Then the roof of the office was torn off and a Mega-Sentinel was staring down at the three mutants, it's scanners confirmed its' suspicion.

"EVERYBODY OUT!"Charles shout

"Sexiest man alive coming through!" Wade shouted as he darted out of the office followed by Magneto and then Professor X.

Storm then bumped into Magneto

"Professor! The Sentinels!"

"I know, where are the others?"

"Most are outside engaging the Sentinels"

"What the shit?! That's the most stupidest things I've ever heard! Bad Professor! Bad!" Wade scolded

"Wade...try and help some of the people outside, Eric and I will secure the remaining mutants inside" Charles explained

"As long as I get to blow shit up, I'm fine" Wade chuckled as he withdrew two grenade launchers and hopped out of the window.

Eric and Charles scoured the entire building and managed to rescue almost all the Mutants, when a Sentinel ripped the roof off a place and found a young Jean grey inside. Eric rushed to her aid but the Sentinel opened fire engulfing both mutants in it's laser beam. Leaving only Magneto's helmet in place of their scorched remains

"ERIC!" Charles exclaimed, the Sentinel locked on to Charles's mutant D.N.A signature and targeted him

'Nightcrawler! I need help!'Charles called using his telepathic link

Nightcrawler teleported into the room and teleported the Professor out into the courtyard where the situation was not much better. Mutants were dying, Deadpool was trying to help but there was only so much the Merc with a mouth could do at this time.

"Professor where are Jean and Magneto?" Nightcrawler asked

"Unfortunately they have fallen" Charles explained

"Nein" Nightcrawler sighed, he then felt something burning in his chest and screamed. The professor wheeled backwards fast only to see Nightcrawler fall, "Mutants...just like humans, so fragile" complained a mechanical voice. The professor was thrown off of his wheel chair and onto the ground

"But then again...I guess Mutants put up a better fight" Said the voice as it stepped into the light

"Ultron!" moaned the Professor


	13. Chapter 13: X-men, out with a bang

**So sorry for the wait as it usually take me shorter time to write this stuff, but between suffering writers block and other stuff I got busy...so here it is, enjoy and leave a comment!**

* * *

Ultron towered over the professor when he heard a familiar roar in the distant plane. He frowned "Oh for the love of god not now...", the roar got closer and Ultron spotted a a green giant in the air heading for them, as soon as it was near enough he heard it's voice

" ** _HULK SMASH PUNY ULTRON ROBOTS!"_**

The Hulk landed beside Ultron and grabbed his leg and smashed him left and right on the ground like a child's toy, he then spun him and threw him away.

"You ok?" Hulk asked as he extended his huge hand to the Professor

"Quite fine, thank you" he replied as he got back in his wheel chair

"Oh, and I brought backup" Hulk said as he looked up

The Milano was hovering above the mansion, on the ground Wolverine and Captain America as well as the Winter Soldier were riding _harley davidson_ bikes towards the Mansion. Rocket, Lylla, Groot and Agent venom jumped out and landed next to the Hulk.

"Now this is unexpected" said Ultron as he came out of the shadows, again,

"Ultron!" Rocket growled as he aimed his gun at his C.P.U. "I'm gonna scrap you for what ya did to Jason" he continued

"He was a failed experiment" Ultron said as he leveled his fingers at Rocket "Like you" he continued as he unleashed bolts of red lightning at Rocket who dived out of the way

Cap dismounted his bike along with Bucky and threw his shield at Ultron, who deflected it only to have Winter Soldier jump on it and smash his metal arm on Ultron's face. He staggered into the Beast's range. Beast scratched Ultron's face and damaged one of his optic lenses, he then threw him to Logan who had his claws out and he stabbed Ultron in the chest, damaging his central core. Wolverine then threw Ultron to Hulk who slammed Ultron on the ground again and ripped one of his arm's out and threw him towards Rocket.

Rocket slid under Ultron and placed a mini-rocket on his back and he activated it, Ultron rocketed towards the Mega-sentinel who was about to fire his face laser. Ultron crashed into the Mega-sentinel, and it's head exploded sending Ultron's metal body crashing into Jean grey's room where she was vaporized along with Magneto.

"That's for Jason" Rocket muttered.

But he spoke too soon as Ultron rocketed out of the room and collapsed onto the ground next to the Professor, then he started to glow gold.

"I still have one last wild-card" Ultron smirked, Charles eyes widened as he realized what he was doing.

Then strong winds blew Rocket and the heroes away and the professor was lifted up

"You can't control it!" screamed the professor

"I CAN!"

"YOU"LL DIE!"

"I"M IMMORTAL!" Ultron screamed as he exploded. Unfortunately the blast vaporized Professor X and Beast, when the dust settled the only thing left of the Professor was his cracked wheel chair. And Ultron? He was back at a Dark Hydra facility in a new robotic body, boasting about his victory in taking out the professor and Beast in one explosion as well as other casualties like Nightcrawler, Magneto and Jean or Phoenix as she was known as.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters**_

"Oh...Halfworld" Rocket muttered as his eyes were wide open "No krutechin' way!"

"What was that?" Bucky asked Logan

"That was Phoenix's power! How'd Ultron get it?" Logan wondered

"The same way they got Beast-boy's powers...an O.M.A.C must've been here" Cap said as he spotted one flying away from the school form Jean's room as his comm set buzzed "Cap here"

"Cap we need you at Avengers tower asap!"

"I'm on my way Tony" Cap said as he looked at Bucky "C'mon Buck, we got work to do"

"Lead the way Steve" Bucky responded as he hopped on his bike as sped away to Avenger's tower with Captain America while Rocket, Lylla and Agent Venom return to the Guardians for another meeting.


	14. Chapter 14: Godfall

Later that day in Avengers tower...

The tower was besieged by Mongul and Ultron's bots as well as Darkseid's men, the Avengers were divided and fight scenes erupted all over the tower.

Bucky and Steve arrived at Avengers tower and found Ultron sentry bots up ahead, they detected them and opened fire. Cap held up his shield and Bucky hid behind it while the two were running, they split up once they were close enough. Cap jumped and drove his shield straight into the sentry's head while Bucky overloaded it's circuits with an electromagnetic punch from his metal arm( Courtesy of the League of heroes Science division). The two WW2 veterans faced each other and nodded as they continued to proceed to the elevator.

* * *

Meanwhile at the 36th floor of the Avengers tower...

Thor and Ares were doing battle with one of Ultron's best lieutenants, Daystar spaceknight,

"Only a fool would challenge me at my old game" Ares smirked as he folded his hands

"Prepare to face the wrath of Mjölnir!" Thor grinned as he continued "Now you face two gods today Daystar!"

"Flattering, but only I'm getting out of here" Daystar remarked as he withdrew his sword and slammed it's blade on the ground.

Ares laughed as he summoned his own sword "Mine is bigger"

"It does not matter war god, today you die!"

* * *

 ** _THOR AND ARES VS DAYSTAR SPACEKNIGHT_**

Daystar charged and Thor unleashed bots of agonizing thunder at the lieutenant who skillfully avoided it, Ares warped behind the spaceknight and unleashed a dark blast of energy that sent the space knight flying towards Thor who threw his hammer, Daystar hopped on it and back-flipped behind Thor and unleashed a blast of his own that sent him to the ground smoldering and with smoke coming from his cape.

Ares roared and vanished, this caused Daystar to step back. Ares reappeared behind Daystar and grabbed him, summoned an axe on the ground and slammed Daystar's back on the blade. He made it vanish and Daystar crumbled to the ground. Ares smirked but gasped as Daystar laughed and got back up

"Ouch...that one actually hurt, I give you full marks on that one"

Daystar telepotred behind the war god and ran his through with his sword

"Who's the god of war now?" Daystar taunted as Ares fell to his knees and onto the ground

"I AM!" Ares raged as he punched Daystar away, undoubtedly Ares was hurt.

Daystar took up a battle ready position, so was Ares

"This conflict fuels me" Ares commented

"Fall, like your fellow Olympians!" Daystar roared. The two combatants charged at each other but unfortunately, Daystar was left standing...

Thor awakened and saw Ares fall

"NAY!" he screamed

Daystar turned his attention to Thor who was now on his feet swinging his hammer summoning lightning bolts

"Daystar...BEGONE!" Thor shouted as the lightning bolt hit the knight right on the chest-plate, the Silver armor was turning red due to the heat "Kill my friend will you? I SAY TO THEE NAY!" Thor continued as he upped the strength and voltage of the bolt which then ripped through Ultron's Lieutenant, he fell on his knees with a smoking hole in his chest.

"Damn you...Thor" Daystar sighed as he fell on the ground face up. He was dead, Thor had won but at the expense of Ares who unfortunately fell in this conflict


	15. Chapter 15: Divided we fall

Steve Rogers and Bucky were still in the elevator when it came to a standstill, making the two of them jerk in front.

"What was that?" Bucky asked as he withdrew his pistol and aimed it at the roof entrance of the elevator

Cap pried the doors open with his bare hands only to find a concrete slab instead of a room

"We're stalled between floors buck"

"We've gotten out of worse" he said as he pushed the roof entrance open and spotted a ledge nearby, Bucky hopped out and helped Cap to the roof.

Eventually they made it inside the building's 96th floor as Avengers tower had 99 floors. Cap held his shield in a defensive way with bucky behind him holding an assault rifle. They spotted Mongul up ahead with the Vision in his grasp, he looked at them and smirked as he released the Avenger from his grasp. Vision fell to the ground lifeless as Mongul had pried the mind stone from Vision's head in a rather gruesome manner.

"I was expecting you" Mongul smirked

"You'll pay for that" Cap said as he remained calm as to not let emotions get the better of him, a classic WW2 tactic.

Mongul revealed his fist that now had a golden gauntlet, it was not the infinity gauntlet but rather it's original predecessor which could only hold one stone instead of five. Both cap and Bucky knew what that meant, time for a fight.

* * *

 ** _CAPTAIN AMERICA AND THE WINTER SOLDIER VS INFINITY STONE ENHANCED MONGUL._**

Cap and Bucky charged, Mongul blasted Bucky with an infinity blast but he dodged it by rolling across the floor and shooting Mongul. He dodged the bullets but Cap threw his shield and it hit his head and bounced to Cap's arm again. Bucky tackled Mongul and he lost his balance but he fell to his knees, Cap tossed his shield to Bucky and punched Mongul across the face. Bucky used Steve's shield and bashed Mongul with it before tossing it back to Cap, who received it and hit Mongul with it right across the face giving Bucky the time he needed to kick Mongul on the arm,withdraw his pistol and shoot his back.

Mongul blasted Bucky aside with the infinity blast and he collapsed on the ground, he then did the same to Cap but he blocked it with his shield. Mongul then unleashed a steady stream of Infinity blasts that pushed Cap back. He upped the blast but surprisingly Cap held his ground, he upped it again and Mongul noticed that the part of the shield that was blocking the blast was turning red, it was breaking!

Mongul upped the blast five times more which reached the gauntlets limit, and to Cap's surprise the shield gave way and the blast went through him making a hole in, not only his chest, but his shield as well. Cap fell to his knees and onto the ground, dead.

* * *

So much for Earth's mightiest Alphas, Mongul turned his attention to Bucky when the ceiling burst open. The only thing Bucky heard were shots being fired and what he hoped was Mongul running away, he heard voices.

"Frost check Vision, Spider check Cap"

"What bout that only Lawton?"

'Deadshot?' Bucky thought

He felt someone turn him over and he groaned, which took up all the energy he had "Boom this one's alive"

"Status on the others?" said the voice closest to Bucky

"Visions gone" Frost said

"Cap too" Spider added

"Steve!" Bucky moaned as he tried to stand but the man closest to him caught him and placed Bucky's metal arm over his shoulder

"At ease Soldier"

"Deadshot? that you?" Bucky groaned

"You got that right" Lawton said "Suicide Squad! Move out!" Deadshot commanded

"Wha bout the rest of the Avengers?" Bucky asked

"We'll tell you that in later, now you rest, hear me?"

"Yeah...got that" Buck moaned as he passed out...

* * *

A few hours later Bucky woke up in the League of heroes medical bay and was dismissed as he was now fine, he found Deadshot leaning on a corner next to him

"Floyd..."

"Barnes..."

"Take this" Lawton said plainly as he gave a pad to Bucky

"What's this?"

"Casualty list...thought you'd like to take a look at it before I report it to A.R.G.U.S" Lawton added

"That's still not in the League?"

"Nah, you know Waller...fat bitch doesn't play nice with others" Floyd smirked

"Good point" Bucky chuckled as he looked at the list "Damn...is this for real?!" Bucky asked in shock

"Yeah...so many heroes lost, Dark Hydra's picking us off one by one" Lawton said

Bucky looked at the list again and saw the names

 **1)Beast boy-K.I.A by Sentinel (Normal)**

 **2)Blue beetle-K.I.A by Sentinel(Mini)**

 **3)Artemis-K.I.A by Sentinel (Mini)**

 **4)Magneto-K.I.A by Sentinel (Mega)**

 **5)Phoenix-K.I.A by Sentinel (Mega)**

 **6)Professor X-K.I.A by Ultron**

 **7)Beast-K.I.A by Ultron**

 **8)Vision-K.I.A by Mongul**

 **9)Captain America-K.I.A by Mongul**

 **10)Ares-K.I.A by Daystar SpaceKnight(K.I.A by Thor)**

 **11)Nightcrawler-K.I.A by Ultron**

"I still can't believe this..." Bucky said as he passed the list back to Lawton

"I know...two Alphas down in one day, Ouch" he commented as he walked away into the shadows...


	16. Chapter 16: Fatherhood

A few months later...

Lylla was getting really worried about the events that were unfolding on Earth, also about her health. She appeared a little...overweight so she consulted a doctor about it. The minute the doctor saw her he had a suspicion that this was no health issue

"Hello doctor" Lylla said warmly as she sat on the bed

"Hello dear...tell me what is wrong"

Lylla told her everything and the doctor was even more sure about her condition "Tell me dear...during the previous months did you, by any chance have an _affair_ with anyone, intentionally or otherwise...just a suspicion"

Lylla blushed "Oh! well...I..uh..."

"Nothing to be shy about...this is just a suspicion that i am having to clear or confirm a doubt in my mind as to weather or not your condition is bad or..." the doctor didn't need to finish his sentence for Lylla to understand

Hesitantly but surely Lylla told her about her _affair_ with Rocket and the doctor nodded

"Well this surely confirms what I'm thinking...tell me, are you good with children, technically speaking"

"Why yes...Children Love me"

"Well that's good! because you're going to be permanently taking care of some"

"I don't get what you mean" Lylla said in confusion

The doctor rolled her eyes "Are all Halfworlders this bleak"

"Doctor please...I'm starting to get nervous" Lylla pleaded

"You're pregnant!" She exclaimed with joy

Lylla's eyes widened in joy and placed a hand on her mouth and gasped with joy, she couldn't wait to tell Rocket! When he came back from his mission with the Guardians...or what's left of them anyways.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hala the kree home-world...

The Guardians were busy fending off Ultron bots and Hydra agents in the town square...

Agent Venom and Starlord were facing off Agent 13, an Elite Hydra agent, then Groot and Rocket were up against Ultron in the Kree capital building and Gamora and Drax fought Crossbones in the center of the town...

* * *

 _ **AGENT VENOM AND STARLORD VS AGENT 13**_

Agent venom intercepted Agent 13 as he was about to stab Quill in the back with a knife,

"Not gonna happen!" Venom stated as he tackled his opponent,

Agent 13 flipped across Venom's back and stabbed him with a knife causing Venom to fall to the ground, he knew what Venom was and Hydra had equipped him with an Anti-venom serum in liquid form. He threw the vile at venom and it burnt right through it exposing Thompson's body. Agent 13 then shot Flash Thompson through the heart...killing him. Starlord noticed and blasted Agent 13 with an ice-blast freezing him when the ceiling fell on Agent 13, not only smashing him to bits but burying Venom as well...

The Guardians were reverting back to their original state with only 5 members...things looked bad!.

* * *

 _ **GROOT AND ROCKET VS ULTRON**_

"Don't you ever die?!" Rocket shouted as he blasted Ultron on the chest with his plasma rifle

"I"m Immortal!, in a wireless world...I live forever" Ultron explained as he unleashed his red thunderbolts on Groot who dodged them "Everyone fails to understand that!" Ultron continued as he used his telekinetic powers to lift a nearby pillar and threw it to Groot trapping him under the rubble

"Iron-man didn't! The Avengers didn't!...Jason didn't" Ultron smirked as he hovered in mid-air

Rocket's anger skyrocketed as he roared and shot Ultron with all the ammo he's got, Ultron maneuvered through the Raccoon's barrage and fired a repulser ray that threw Rocket back.

Ultron then sprayed a type of liquid on Groot who started to turn black

Rocket turned and saw this, he got worried "WHAT DID YOU DO TO GROOT!"

"Two words...Weed killer" Ultron taunted "The extremely concentrated stuff...Napalm and other stuff that I got and mixed to from a...well I guess you could call it a Groot killer" He explained

Rocket ran towards his friend and yanked a twig off just in time, but it turned dark and dead. Rocket fell to his knees and sobbed "Not you too...-..."

Then he got a grip of himself and his anger flared as he jumped on Ultron and began pulling random wires and actually biting some metal parts off. Ultron lost power and fell down, he began to shut down when he muttered five words "Wireless world remember?...I'm immortal"

* * *

Rocket carefully packed the only twig left of Groot and safely packed it away

"Starlord you there?"

"Yeah Rocket"

"Groot's gone_-_..."

"Groot too?!"

"What do ya mean too! who've we lost now?!"

"Venom"

"FUCK!" Rocket screamed "We're loosing Guardians left and right here...the only none-original Guardians we still have left it my Girl Lylla,Ravager and Arsenal, who...if I might add are on Earth"

"Wha bout Blackjack?" Quill asked

"He's with checkmate remember Stardork!"

"You forgot about Wally"

"HE'S WITH THE DEFENDERS OF THE SPEEDFORCE!"

"Seesh ok!"

"Sorry about getting all riled up like that"

"I don't blame ya"

"Where's Drax and Gammy?" Rocket asked

"In the town square with Crossbones"

"Well let's go already! Nobody else falls today"

* * *

Meanwhile in the town square...

Drax and Gamora were alone with Crossbones...face to faceto the floor

"This planet belongs to the Dark Hydra" Crossbones said as circled around the two Guardians

"It belongs to the Kree" Drax roared as he charged

"Oh please" Crossbones sighed as he used Drax's momentum against him and slammed him on the ground with painful force, taking him out.

"I've gone toe to toe with Captain America himself...not that it matters"

"Why?" Gamora questioned as she and Crossbones circled each other

"Haven't you heard?!" Crossbones said as he charged and disarmed Gamora and punched her in the stomach "He's dead! Just like Groot and Venom!"

"NOO!" Gamora yelled as she reversed Crossbones attack and threw him towards a pillar. Crossbones charged but his feet were frozen from an ice blast that came from the ceiling.

Starlord and Rocket landed and Rocket checked on Drax, to his relief he was fine...

Crossbones broke free and rammed through Starlord, Rocket and Gamora, he then saw Drax recover and he ran towards him shouting "HAIL HYDRA!"

Crossbones bashed Drax's stomach and slammed him on the ground, he placed a foot on Drax's chest and he repeatedly bashed his own stomach like an frenzied ape

"THERE CAN BE ONLY ONE! HAIL HYDRA!"

After than sentence Crossbones yelped in pain as he looked at his chest, it now had a medium sized hole in in "Well...shit!" he groaned

Crossbones fell to the floor staring at Rocket's face, he knew that the rodent had shot him

"What are you going to say now" Rocket taunted

"Hail-_-Hy.._-Hydra" Crossbones moaned as his he passed away

* * *

After the battle on Hala the Guardians returned to Earth for a little R and R, Rocket of course headed back to his quarters where he found Lylla sitting on the bed

"Hey Ly" Rocket said

"What's wrong Rocket?" Lylla asked in concern

"Groot and Venom...they never made it"

"Not Groot too" Lylla gasped

Rocket showed the blackened branch to Lylla who gasped, but then she remembered her condition and decided to tell Rocket

"Dearest...I need to tell you something, it will make you fell better"

"What?" Rocket asked

"You're going to be a father"

Rocket's eyes widened at the thought

"Lylla! What?!_-"

Lylla rolled her eyes in amusement and kissed Rocket and whispered in his ear "I'm pregnant..."


	17. Chapter 17: Knightfall

"Lylla this is...wow! you're pregnant I'm so happy!" Rocket exclaimed as he hugged her, but then a thought hit him "Woah hey! we're not even married yet!" Rocket said as he pulled away and Lylla chuckled.

"That doesn't matter...it's not that serious yet, it's just developing" Lylla smiled.

"Oh! ok so we still got time then?" Rocket asked.

"Yes! about ten months left...look once this thing is over we'll go back to Halfworld, get married settle down and raise these kids...you still remember Silver's words right? About you being the best dad ever?"

"I never forgot...how could I?!" Rocket said as he smiled "But this means that you gotta stick close to me ok! I ain't leaving your side and neither are you!" Rocket said as his voice drifted to happy to worried.

"I wont ever!" Lylla said as she made it clear and kissed Rocket again.

* * *

Meanwhile in Metropolis...

Batman,Superman and Wonder woman were facing off Darkseid himself in the somewhat endless battle as Darkseid now possessed the late Vision's mindstone, the most powerful infinity stone until Doomsday intervened keeping three of the most powerful Alphas occupied whilst Darkseid scavenged the battle field for the Power-stone, unaware that it was still in the rather speedy and evasive hands of Quicksilver. All throughout Metropolis fights raged between the heroes from the League against the sinister forces of the Dark Hydra, even Ultron himself was present, looking keen on destroying Iron-man.

* * *

 _ **BATMAN,SUPERMAN AND WONDER-WOMAN VS DOOMSDAY...**_

As Doomsday roared, Batman withdrew a grenade launcher of sorts loaded to the brim with kryptonite shells encased with lead to detonate on impact, Wonder-woman withdrew her sword and shield and Superman clutched his fists. Batman was the first to fire, the shell impacted and exploded causing raw kryptonite gas to engulf Doomsday whilst Wonder-woman jumped towards the beast and drove her sword through it. Doomsday was severely wounded by this.

He roared and knocked Wonder-woman through some buildings and went on a rampaging charge knocking aside some Agents of the League of Heroes defense department Batman grappled upwards to get a good vantage point to fire upon Doomsday whilst Superman flew towards Doomsday at sound breaking speeds. Unfortunately, Doomsday managed to catch the Man of steel and slammed him on the ground. The monster then spotted the statue of Superman and actually lifted the damn thing and smashed it on Superman. Batman, seeing no other choice, open fired upon Doomsday with Kryptonite gas causing him to choke on it, Superman barely made it out of there alive as he flew towards the Dark knight.

"Sorry bout that" Batman apologized as he fired another round at Doomsday who stupidly inhaled some of the gas

"It's alright Bruce...you had no choice" Superman said as he clutched his ribs and fell on his knees as gazed upon the destruction on Metropolis, all those poor children now orphaned, the newly made widows and husbands who have lost their families, some had it easy enough but some were unfortunate. All those fallen Heroes who once had fiancees now lying dead on the ground.

Wonder-woman recovered from where she was and charged at the vile beast, she shouted and drove her sword through the monsters heart...wounding it badly but not killing it. Doomsday slammed Wonder-woman aside again but her sword was still embedded within Doomsday's chest.

Superman mustered all the strength he had and flew at the speed of sound, he saw the sword and punched it through Doomsday's chest making it come out the other end and killing Doomsday once and for all.

* * *

Superman dropped to his knees and panted, he looked to the sky and smiled as the radiant energy of the sun washed over him like a soothing warm shower in the morning. Without conscious thought the man of steel just levitated in mid-air for a brief thirty seconds not noticing the carnage surrounding him. He then slowly opened his eyes and thought 'No way...I'm not going to just float around while people are getting slaughtered around me'

He then heard someone cry help and looked at that direction and flew at the speed of sound, he saw Louis lane surrounded by Soldiers of the Dark Hydra ready to open fire. Superman went through them all without breaking a sweat and landed

"You really know how to get into trouble don't you?" Superman chuckled

"Oh Clark!" Louis chuckled "It's my job" she continued

Superman nodded while smiling "Stay safe Louis" he said as he rocketed off to help a bunch of friendly soldiers in need of assistance

"Always..." She sighed as she took her camera out and took a picture of Superman's heroic moment from atop the Daily planet roof-top.

* * *

 ** _BATMAN VS INFINITY-STONE ENHANCED DARKSEID_**

Batman glided down and summoned the Bat-mobile which zoomed past enemy soldiers and opened it's cockpit, allowing the Dark knight to land, but alas Darkseid spotted this and blew it up via the Mindstone, causing the Bat to tumble role like a badass. Batman stood up and faced Darkseid, the Bat ran and dodged the blasts of the mindstone. Batman lunge-kicked Darkseid on the face and planted a bomb on his back which detonated the minute Batman landed on the other side, Darkseid recovered from this and used his omega-blast to try to hit Batman with no success as the Bat slipped away via smoke bomb. He then reappeared from above dropping small but deadly explosive charges which only annoyed Darkseid. Batman performed a well timed sweep-kick that made Darkseid fall on his back

"It's over Darkseid...you've lost" Batman announced in the same grim voice he always had

Darkseid grabbed a teleportation weapon nearby, thinking that it was a vaporizer weapon. Not knowing how to use it he just pushed some random buttons and zapped Batman with it, Bruce screamed and vanished leaving a scorch mark behind.

* * *

"So long Dark knight" Darkseid smirked

Superman heard Bruce's scream and flew towards the location and gasped as only a stain like mark could be found, Superman's neck muscles tensed as he flew at Darkseid who cheekily teleported away along with the rest of the Dark Hydra forces...

Superman fell to his knees and used what was left of the Bat-mobile to broadcast the sad news

"This is Superman reporting to all Heroes out there...Batman...he..he's gone...the Bat is dead I repeat, Batman has fallen"


	18. Chapter 18: Knighthood

_**I apologize for the lack of action in this chapter as I wanted to get a new Batman as quick as possible and I wanted to 'kill' Robin in a way where he wasn't actually dead...but you get the point. Sorry for not updating this soon enough**_

* * *

Batman had fallen...yep that happened, the famed and seemingly immortal Dark knight of Gotham was now a mere black stain on a sidewalk, a truly undignified way to go out.

Word of the Dark knight's fate spread like wild-fire in Gotham, within minutes every single citizen of Gotham, including the criminally insane, knew about the fate of the Dark knight. For some, this was a relief,mostly to the criminally insane, and others who despised Batman. For others, it was heart-breaking, the children of Gotham lost their hero and role-model for Batman was as precious to them as Superman was to Metropolis...or rather Superman to Louis lane to be more specific. People like Alfred, Dick Grayson, Tim Drake, Barbara Gordon, Jim Gordon and most of all Damian Wayne took the news hard, for Alfred he'd felt like he lost a son for Dick, Tim, Barbara and Damian they felt like they lost a father.

For three months since Bruce Wayne's death, Gotham was constantly attacked by the criminally insane. Teenagers and young adults tried their best to be 'Batman' but only to fail. The G.C.P.D tried everything to stop them but Gotham was being over-run so badly that the League of heroes needed to station a few thousand troopers from the former agencies of S.H.I.E.L.D and Checkmate to control the riots..

* * *

A week later...

Nightwing, and Robin were dispatched to protect a squad of soldiers from Firefly. They saw him hovering above the soldiers, Nightwing grappled upwards and disabled his jetpack whilst Damian started to rapidly punch Firefly across the face. Seeing as the building next to them was about to explode, Firefly took a hold of Robing and flew inside the building in an insane suicide attack. It exploded with Robin and Firefly inside, Nightwing shouted "ROBIN!"

On the other side of the comms, Alfred dropped his silver tray and sobbed "OH dear! Not another Wayne!"

"Alfred why don't you go lie down for a while" Oracle suggested and Alfred complied by going upstairs.

* * *

A few hours later Alfred heard the silent alarm go off down in the bat-cave, he grabbed his shotgun and went down only to discover a boy in a torn red suit and ruined cape

"Master Damian!" Alfred shouted in relief and Damian turned around and smiled

"OH DEAR ME! I thought you were dead!" Alfred continued as he hugged the boy

"Sorry I couldn't make it for dinner"

"That's alright! You're alive!" Alfred said

"Yeah...I am, but Robin is dead" Damian said as he took his mask off

Alfred frowned sadly "You're giving up?"

"Nonsense" Damian said as he walked with Alfred towards his fathers collection of Bat-suits and opened one of the containers which revealed one.

"I don't think I quite understand" Alfred said again

"They think my father is dead...they think I'm dead, so what could possibly scare them more than the ghost of the father who's son was killed by?" Damian asked cheekily as he took a good look at the Bat-suit.

Alfred smiled, he knew where Damian was going with this "Rather cheeky of you but I believe that this will work, Gotham needs a Batman...why not you"

"If this is what you truly desire then come with me" Alfred continued

"Why?"

"It's time you were knighted"


	19. Chapter 19: Damian Wayne v Superman

As Damian followed Alfred into a hidden section of the Bat-cave he saw a sword placed on a table, the room he was in was lavish with black armor of all sorts through out the ages, Samurai, Aztec, Medieval you name it. Alfred took the sword up and asked Damian to kneel as he started his knighthood.

* * *

A few days later the news buzzed with reports of the _GHOST OF BATMAN._ News of this reached Superman in Metropolis, so he decided to pay Gotham a visit, when he heard that a of the V.I.P of the Dark Hydra known as Firefly was scared witless because of _THE GHOST OF BATMAN_ and was being held hostage in G.C.P.D. The man of steel flew by and met Jim

"What's this I hear about Firefly?"Superman asked

"Skiping to the chase eh? Just like Batman"

"What about this.. _GHOST?_ " Superman asked

"Oh him, Nah he ain't Batman...probably just some punk kid in a Halloween costume" Jim reassured

"Would someone like that scare Firefly witless, as I was told" Superman questioned

"I'm having doubts like that too"

"Can I see him?"

"Right this way" Jim said as he led Superman to Firefly's holding cell where Superman went in, he did look scared, Firefly looked up and smiled when the lights startled to flicker

"YA gotta protect me from the Bat's ghost!" Firefly demanded

"Tell me what..."

"I'll tell you anything! Defenses, formations...I even know where the infinity stones are!" Firefly rambled

This was almost too easy, "Ok..ok I'll protect you, but you gotta tell me everything" Superman said nicely, when suddenly the light went off and Superman heard Firefly scream and the window of the cell crack open as Superman saw two figures exit the room. He followed them to a roof top where he snatched Firefly from his abductor and set him on the roof of a building, he saw firefly's abductor.

"So...you're the _Ghost of Batman_ eh?" Superman questioned as he marveled at how flawlessly this amateur had mimicked Bruce's costume and style, however he did not know that this _Ghost_ was simply Damian Wayne playing Batman

"That man is mine!" Growled 'Batman' as he cracked his knuckles

"Last chance, leave now" Superman said as he cracked his neck and balled his fist.

* * *

 _ **BATMAN(DAMIAN WAYNE) VS SUPERMAN**_

Damian ran towards Superman and kicked him across the face and slammed the man of steel down with a drop kick, he picked him up and punched him across the face. Superman blew Batman towards the edge of the roof with his Super-breath. Superman fired his heat vision but Damian rolled out of the way and tackled him to the ground and repeatedly punched his face again and again. Superman found an opening and tore Batman's mask off, without seeing the man behind the mask he shoved Damian to the floor and was about to eradicate him when he saw Damian's face.

* * *

Superman glided towards the young Wayne and from that point on he had two choices

1) Expose Damian

2) Return the mask and trust Damian

The choice was easy, he floated towards the Wayne and presented him with the mask and smiled "Go...be a beacon of hope, I'll get answers and I'll stop by the Bat-cave to give them to you"

"Thank you...for trusting me" Damian said as he wore the cowl again and grappled off in the night to save the people of Gotham from criminals and the Dark Hydra

"Good kid" Superman muttered as he turned his attention to Firefly


	20. Chapter 20: The speed force Sentinel

Meanwhile in central city, or what's left of it...

Sentinels still rampaged through the streets of Central city searching for anyone that may pose a threat. At C.C.P.D's entrance one of the Sentinels were scanning the building for the cops inside who were hiding when a red streak of lightning flashed through the streets, the sentinels warning sensors went off like crazy. It turned around, only to find the Reverse Flash phasing through it, disabling it's systems. He sped inside and found the cops

"Is everyone alright?"

The cops nodded, they were accustomed to Thawn now. Thawn then tapped the lightning emblem at the side of his mask and contacted Barry

"Flash come in this is Thawn"

"Status update"

"The cops are safe...for now"

The building shook as Thawn spotted another Sentinel, it had found them

"One of em's found us, I'm taking these men back to Star Labs"

"Got it, I'm sending help"

"Noted" Thawn said as he hing up

"Alright everyone hold on!" he ordered

"Captain you first" Thawn called out. Normally the Captain would've said that he would not take orders from him but this was different. The captain grabbed hold to Thawn's yellow suit and they sped off onto Star-Labs and into Caitlin snow's office/clinic.

She was startled by his entrance

"Easy there Snow"

"Oh Thawn...it's just you" she sighed with relief.

"Stay...here" Thawn told the Captain as he sped back and fourth to C.C.P.D with more and more men

* * *

Barry was running through the streets rescuing civilians, he tried contacting Wally but he couldn't so he decided to contact the team as a whole

"Guys I can't get a hold of Wally" Barry said

"Me neither" Jay replied

"Nothing on my end" answered Godspeed

Then Quicksilver sped by Mercury Labs and found the lost speedster "I found him!"

"Where?" Barry asked

"At Mercury Labs...and he's got company, Sentinels, two of em" said Quicksilver

"We're on the way!" Barry responded "Jay, Zoom you're with me. Godspeed, Thawn and Whizzer, keep the civilians off the street. Jesse and Johnny Quick as well as Max Mercury...you have but one job and that's to eliminate **_all_** the Sentinels"

"Got it!" They responded

* * *

 _ **Kid Flash and Quicksilver Vs Sentinel**_

The Sentinel had Wally in his grasp and was about to terminate him when Quicksilver grabbed him and safely put him on the ground.

"Thanks Pietro"

"Anytime Wally"

The two ran circles around the Sentinel creating a vacuum of air, tossing it upwards. They backed off and the vacuum disappeared making the sentinel fall to the ground hard. The two boys saw an O.M.A.C in the area, and they knew that a Sentinel with Super speed would be a disaster.

"C'mon Barry...where are you?" Pietro thought

The Sentinel got back on it's feet and blasted the two speedsters with a face blast, they avoided them and panted with exhaustion. Wally charged at it, but the sentinel found a way to beat Wally, it set it's sensors for slow motion so that it would become more faster. The plan worked, the Sentinel grabbed Wally and it shaped it's fingers into long claws, thanks to the replicated powers of Beast boy, it then ran its' claws through Kid Flash and replicated the speed force and enriching itself with it. The O.M.A.C was about to start to transmit when Quicksilver saw Zoom destroy it.

* * *

"GUYS!" Pietro shouted in surprise.

Altogether, Quicksilver was joined by Zoom, The Flash and Jay Garrick.

"We gotta problem"

"We know...it's too late for Wally" Garrick commented.

The Sentinel dropped Wally and it's sensors picked up the presence of the four speedsters. Lightning surged through it as it ran through the four speedsters,

"We gotta stop this thing!" Barry shouted

"We'll take it into the speed-force!" Garrick suggested

"Good idea!" Zoom approved. The two speedsters were joined by Godspeed, The Reverse Flash and Max Mercury who were informed about the plan. Quicksilver joined in and they ran across central city and found the Speed-force Sentinel, as Vibe calls it, they ran towards it as fast as they could and took it into the speed-force. They came out but one was missing...

"Where's Zoom?!" Thawn asked

"He must've gotten trapped along with the Sentinel in the speed-force" Max added

"We gotta go get him" Quicksilver said

"No, there's no time...securing Central city is the first thing we gotta do and in case you forgot...we're short on heroes to defend us" Garrick countered

"You're right..."Pietro sighed.

The remaining defenders sped off into the horizon to take back their home of Central City...


	21. Chapter 21:New York's Menace or Hero?

The Defenders of the Speed-force zoomed through out Central City destroying the last of the Sentinels.

"That's the last of em!" Caitlin announced over the comms, with the Sentinels gone all that was left was just petty criminals in which Barry trusted the C.C.P.D would handle.

Then Green lantern's voice buzzed through Barry's comms

"Flash here"

"Flash we got a problem"

"What type of problem Hal?"

"Cyborg Superman"

"Damn it!"

"Why you busy Barry?"

"No, I just finished cleaning up my city!". Barry sighs and responds "I'm on my way, where are you?"

"New York City! Spiderman's here and so is Iron Patriot"

"Harry Osborn the rich kid? or Rhodey?"

"Ok, one Rhodey goes by War-Machine now so it's obviously the Rich kid. And two hurry Barry the Cyborg's beating the crap out of us! Hurry!" Hal urged as his voiced started to give way to static.

"Where to now?" Jay asked

"NYC, Hal's got a problem. A cyborg Kryptonian problem"

"Well, we know what we have to do now" Thawn said as he and Barry left for New York. Leaving Jay, Pietro, Jessie, max and Johnny Godspeed,Impulse and Whizzer to protect Central City.

* * *

Meanwhile in New York City...

Cyborg Superman wreaked havoc everywhere, although his prime objective was like that of Doomsday(I.E kill Superman),Ultron made some _adjustments_ in order to assure his loyalty.

The Green lantern constructed a jet engine turbine and slammed it into the Cyborg's face, it flew straight through the Daily bugal building and through Jamason's office. When that happened all Jonah did was scream "SPIDERMAN!".

Cyborg Superman came out the other end of the building and Spiderman webbed both hands, his mouth and whiplashed him all way to Harry who unleashed a repulser blast that sent him falling down faster to the ground.

Hal made 2 giant hammer constructs and crushed the Cyborg between them before doing the same again with 2 buses and then again with warplanes.

Cyborg Superman crashed into the ground, temporarily disabled. Spiderman decided to wed him down. Once done Hal spoke "Nicely done Spiderman...but, you know that won't hold him. He's got superman's strength along with who-knows-what Dark Hydra put in him.

Then the two Speedsters showed up at the scene, only to find the Cyborg in a crater and wrapped in webbing.

"That's not going to hold him" Said Hal

About three seconds after he'd said that, Peter's spider-sense went off like crazy

"Spider-sense is tingling!" He mumbled as he looked down and saw the Cyborg vibrate. 'A sonic wave!' he thought

INCOMING!" Spiderman screamed as he webbed away from the Cyborg, Harry followed as well but it was too late. The cyborg unleashed it's sonic wave throwing, Barry, Thawn, Hal and Harry around like rag-dolls. The Cyborg floated upwards and gazed upon the fallen heroes,since Hal and Harry were the closest they were knocked out.

"YO SUPES!"

The Cyborg turned to face the wall-crawler and Peter webbed the Cyborg's mouth, it wiped it off as if it were nothing. He fired his laser eyes at Parker who avoided them and webbed the Cyborg's eyes. Peter wanted to disable the thing for good so he switched to his taser webs and hoped on the Cyborg's back, but it was more than aware of Parker's plan and Grabbed Spiderman by the leg and threw him down to the ground. The Flash and Thawn regained consciousness and tried to take the Cyborg down.

But what the Flash's didn't know was that Cyborg Superman was fitted with parts from the Amazo android and ran a quick scan of the best method of disposing the two Speedsters who were closing in. Thawn gained the lead and was close to The Cyborg

"Access, Black Canary" Was all he said as the Cyborg opened his mouth and let loose a sonic scream that took Thawn by surprise, he couldn't evade it as he was already too close to avoid it. The sonic waves blasted Thawn back towards a nearby building and knocked him out cold,

The Cyborg spotted Barry and said "Access Green Lantern". He floated upwards and was surrounded by a green outline, ha made a construct of a shipyard container and dropped it on Barry, who simply phased through it. Unfortunately it was only a distraction for the real attack, but Barry was to close so it went for a defensive move instead and said "Access,The Flash"

Cyborg Superman dodged Flash's attack and responded by speed grabbing Barry's head and slamming it down on his metal knee. Barry was dazed and couldn't see straight. The Cyborg took advantage of this and combined his super strength with super-speed and grabbed Barry by the neck and slammed him down to the ground, severely weakening him to the extent that he just stayed down.

The Cyborg decided to finish him and floated upwards "Access, Static Shock". The Cyborg gathered all nearby electricity and hit Barry with full force, knocking him out and leaving him smoking.

The Cyborg then turned his attention the civilians "Access, Lex Luthor". The Cyborg was granted access to Lex's suit's abilities and transformed his fist into one of Lex's mini-gatling gun and opened fire.

Spiderman noticed Mary Jane running as the Cyborg opened fire, he leaped in the way screaming her name as he grabbed her but was shot 4 times on the back. Mary Jane noticed and gasped "SPIDERMAN!"

The Cyborg was going to continuing firing, when Hal regained consciousness along with Harry who hear Mary Jane scream. Hal sneaked up on the Cyborg and made a sword construct, which he used to run the Cyborg through and destroy him as the sword pierced the internal power core. The Cyborg shut down with a faint whistle and fell to the ground- offline for good this time.

Harry went over to Mary Jane and noticed that she was holding Spiderman in her arms, unmasked, her hand were covered in blood from the bullet wounds.

"OH NO! PETE!" screamed Harry as he took the Patriot's helmet off and tried for a pulse but he couldn't get one. Then he felt a faint one and he heard him say "J...Just An-other...day...f..r your friendly neighborhood...Spi...der...Spiderman..." With that said Peter's pulse vanished and his eyes closed.

Spiderman was dead... and it took a Cyborg that replicates powers to do it.


	22. Chapter 22: The growing threat

After the tragic death of Spiderman, Flash and Thawn returned to Central City with the remains of Cyborg Superman for Caitlin and Jay to study. Then at 9:00 P.M. in the night in Quicksilver's room... Pietro twisted and turned in bed struggling to find a comfortable position to sleep. Unaware that the Shadow thief had snuck in to steal the power stone from Star-labs, the thief melted into shadow and snuck out of the room and into the main hallway where Vibe was walking past, assuming that Vibe wouldn't detect his presence he carried on.

However the outcome was totally different, Vibe halted in his tracks as he got a vision of the Shadow thief. He chuckled "You really didn't think you'd sneak past me did you...thief in the shadows"

Shadow thief materialized and made a face "Did you just quote _Smaug_ form _The Hobbit_?"

"Problem?" Vibe smirked as he let loose a vibration wave but it only went through the thief as though he were shadow. Cisco frowned "Wait...what?"

The Shadow thief melted into shadow again,but Vibe knew he was coming from behind and tried to punch him as he formed but it was like trying to punch a ghost, it went right through him. Vibe tried another punch but the Shadow thief caught his fist and knocked him out, The thief swiped his access card and locked Cisco in the janitor's closet. Melting into pure shadow again he proceeded into the main vault and swiped the access card in the vault that contained the silver sphere,

"Access Granted: Cisco Ramon" said the computer and the vault opened with a faint hiss and a little smoke. The Shadow thief swiped the orb and placed it in a bag he got and melted into shadow, he then tried to escape through Quicksilver's room but he accidentally bumped into a table and smashed a vase hence waking the silver haired speedster up. "WHO'S THERE?!" Pietro demanded.

'two out in one night? Eh why not? It's not like he can touch me' he thought as he replied and emerged from the Shadows "Just your friendly neighborhood Shadow-thief!". Pietro didn't ask any questions he just rushed in, and as the thief predicted, Pietro went right through him and into the wall at top speed

"DUMBASS!" Laughed the thief, then a shuriken like object crashed into Pietro's room. "Oh jeez not now!" he scrowled as a caped crusader landed in Pietro's room, Damian Wayne's Batman was here.

"Batman! Don't you ever stay dead!" Screamed the Thief as he lunged at Damian, he dodged and threw a small E.M.P down at the floor, which released an electro-charge that fried the Thief's Shadow morphing systems.

"Ah Crap!" he screamed as Damian side kicked the Thief to a now conscious Pietro who speed-slammed the thief onto the ground. A second later Barry, Jay and Bart sped into the room

"What happened here?!" Barry asked as he turned to Damian "Bats? You're alive?" he asked in shock. The Shadow-thief lunged at Batman who grappled him and slammed him onto a nearby table

"Sure fights like him" Jay commented.

The Thief's systems came back online and he melted away, but not before Damian planted a micro-tracker on him before letting him get away.

"NO!" Pietro shouted

"Relax...i placed a micro-tracker on him" Damian explained as he handed a Bat-G.P.S to Barry

"You'll know where to find me if you need answers" Damian said as he smoke-bombed away.

"Flash?" Jay questioned

"Go see what the Thief took and who he may have assaulted, i want a full report by the time i get back" Barry said as he followed the tracker to an abandoned factory near the edge of Central City and near the boarder of Star-city.

Barry looked around for guards but they were already taken out, someone was here before him, according to Barry's forensic skills he deducted that these men were murdered by bullets, and the wounds were fresh. Just about a minute ago, Shadow thief would've taken an alternate route or a secret passage to get in. But this guy just came through the window.

Suspecting a trap, Barry phased through the door and found a trip wire on the door. Judging by how it looked, it was set up recently...clearly this mystery hero/villain didn't want to take any chances. Barry did a quick run down on people who's use these kinds of equipment, people he'd know anyways..

1) Deadshot

2) Winter Soldier

3) Black-spider

4)Cable

5) Deadpool

6) Rocket raccoon

He progressed further, still thinking about the list when, he felt something being swung at him. Time slowed as Barry moved away, and he saw that the object was a sword. The figure veered right and pointed a gun at the Flash, and that's when he saw his mystery man "Deathstroke" said Barry and Slade put his pistol back in its' holster.

"Flash"

"how strange running into you here" Flash said "What are you doing here?"

"I got word that the infinity gauntlet's been taken from Azarath and is here" Slade explained

"And how would **_you_** know that?"Barry asked

"Waller duh" Deathstroke explained as he went back to where he was, a vantage point that surveyed the entire ground floor and that's when Flash spotted the Gauntlet in the midst of a ton of Hydra soldier.

"Oh shit" Barry muttered

"Waller said it's real and wanted it for herself or as she puts it ' For A.R.G.U.S and the government' so just to check up on this I went to Ras in his Swiss hideout to confirm Waller's suspicion."

"What did Ras say?"

"Says it's a fake, no one form our world except Raven could travel to Azarath...unless she broke bad" Slade smirked "But then again...there's always Trigon and his minions"

While scouting, Barry spotted some major villains like, Mongul's Champion, Atrocious, Arnim Zola and Snake-bite. Then a moment later, a purple colored portal opened and out came a ghostly red figure.

"That's one of Trigon's demons!" Deathstroke exclaimed quietly as to not give their presence away

"So the infinity gauntlet may be real" Barry mumbled. It didn't take the demon long enough to detect the intruders, it chuckled and Zola inquired why

"Vhats so funny?"

"those idiots thought that they could hide" as the demon faintly gestured to the vantage point which hid Slade and Barry. Zola got the hint and took control of the mechanism that kept it upright and tilted it, forcing the whole ramp to fall rapidly. Barry and Slade fell to the ground and alerted everyone, Slade got to his feet while Barry was on his knees trying to get up.

Zola didn't know who they were and decided to make a record of them before annihilating them "Wha are you?" he asked

Snake-bite noticed their guests and hissed in pleasure "Slade and Flash! What a surprise!"

"Snake-bite, pleasure" Slade smirked sarcastically under his mask as he withdrew his pistols, Barry made it to his feet and lightning surged around him. The Hydra goons pointed their weapons at the two meta-humans and Zola laughed hysterically. "You two kinder canto hope to withstand our entire Hydra army"

"What army?" Barry smirked as he vanished from Zola's sight in an instant, when he reappeared, the entire Hydra army had been beaten. Zola was in total shock, he'd faced a speedster before, whizzer to be accurate, but never before had he seen anyone go _this_ fast.

The demon huffed and went back into the portal taking the Gauntlet with him, leaving only Slade, Barry, Snake-bite, Zola, the Champion and Atrocious and the Shadow-thief as he emerged from behind, increasing the enemy numbers

"Whats' say you take the ones with powers and I'll take on the T.V, Snake and Thief?"

"Sounds like a plan"

The two allies charged into the heated battle against all odds...

* * *

 _ **Deathstroke vs Arnim Zola, Snake-bite and Shadow-thief**_

Slade cracked his head side ways and sprayed all three villains with bullets, Snake-bite slithered away while the Thief melted into shadow leaving only Zola who was too slow to move, two bullets hit that T.V face of his and cracked the screen. Deathstroke holstered the pistols and unsheathed his sword, he charged towards Zola, paying careful attention to the shadows as the thief may just pop out of no where. Slade spun like a shuriken on target, Zola raised his hands to block the attack put the promethium alloyed blade just sliced through Zola's mechanical arms like a knife through butter. That was when Snake-bite made his move and shoved Slade away with his massive tail into some boxes. Zola and Snake-bit waited for Slade to make his move but there was silence.

"Huh...i don't know vhat you ver so worried about..."

Then a shot rang out that pierced Zola's T.V screen's central processor and C.P.U

"GAH!" Zola screamed as he deactivated with a loud whistle, his robot body slammed to the ground with a loud boom.

Snake-bite spotted Slade playing sniper behind one of the pillars and motioned the Shadow thief to smoke him out, he was prepared for this. During his mission breifing with Waller he was warned that the Shadow-thief may make an appearance. So on point with Batman's analysis, she issued him one short rang E.M.P in which Slade planted on a wall next to him.

The Thief sprung from the shadows and Slade activated the E.M.P which completely fried his systems, Slade just slammed the rear end of his rifle on the Thief's face 6 times before punching him out cold.

"Right then...only Snake-bite's left"

Slade cautiously moved out with his rifle ready to fire at a moments notice, he checked the corners but found nothing, he eased up only a small bit and Snake-bite came from the back and had Slade in his coils. He lifted the Super-soldier to his face so he could see his face as he witnessed his last moments, Slade came prepared. He unsheathed a small hunting knife coated with the antidote to the Snake-bite poison and stabbed his foe with it.

The snake's eyes widened as he gasped and he let Slade fall from his coils. "What's the matter Snake...feeling groggy?"

The antidote was like poison for Snake-bite, as it clashed with the venom in his veins. His blood became toxic and he died on the spot.

Slade slung his Rifle over his shoulder and went to look for a vantage point in which he could play sniper to help Barry.

* * *

 _ **THE FLASH AND DEATHSTROKE VS MONGUL'S CHAMPION AND ATROCIOUS**_

Barry ran circles around Atrocious, who tried to kill Barry with constructs that varied from anvils to average sized submarines, but Barry just phased through them and used a sonic punch on the Red lantern, taking him out. The champion tried to help but he was left unprotected from Slade's bullet and fell dead on that spot.

* * *

The two Metas met outside and the shook hands

"Thanks for your help Slade" Barry thanked

"Anytime kid" Slade smirked as a chopper landed behind them, Amanda Waller came out and questioned them

"Well Slade?"

"The Gauntlet was real, Trigon's in this as well" he answered

"Damn it!" Waller cursed under her breath. She smiled again and said "Well your ride's here to take you back Slade"

Slade nodded and bid the Flash a final goodbye as he and Amanda Waller got into the chopper and flew off while the Flash zoomed back to S.T.A.R Labs to get much needed rest.

* * *

Meanwhile in a disclosed location...

The demon from the factory encounter appeared before a throne with the gauntlet, along with a silver orb. "I still think that this should've gone to Darkseid" it said as he handed them to a towering figure. Who slipped it into his right hand, he took the silver orb and placed the Power-stone on it along with the Mind-stone from the prototype Gauntlet.

The figure loomed forward and revealed himself "No need...I will dispose of the speedsters MYSELF!"

The demon bowed "As you wish...lord Mongul"


	23. Chapter 23: The Flash, final stand

Once the Flash had made his way back to S.T.A.R labs, the first thing he did was ask for what was taken, and Jay replied "The infinity stone's missing".

"But how could that have happened?" Barry asked.

"We found Cisco locked in the janitors closet and his access card in the vault" Pietro explained.

"So now they have 2 out of the 5 infinity stones" Thawn sighed.

"Looks that way" Jessie said.

"Well there is good news though..." Barry said in an attempt to lighten up the mood

"And what would that be?" asked Godspeed

"We now have fewer top-level foes to worry about,Slade and I took care of them"

"Did you just say **_you_** _**and** **Deathstroke**_?" Cisco said as he made his way into the main hall

"Yeah...turns out Waller knew about the infinity Gauntlet, so did Ras-Al-Ghoul. But, the good news is that Snake-bite, Atrocious, Zola and Mongul's champion wont be bothering us for a while" Barry explained

"Finally some good news, but we all know that Zola's going to come back" Pietro warned but with a relaxed expression

"Yeah but now they have the infinity gauntlet **_plus_** two infinity stones" Cisco pointed out.

After a while, Caitlin came running into the room shouting "You guys have **_GOT_** to see this!" as she grabbed the remote and switched the T.V on to the news channel where a reporter for the Star-city News crew was reporting that Mongul was wreaking havoc in Star-city, The Green Arrow and the Guardians of the Galaxy as well as Superman were on the scene already. Heroes like The Winter Soldier, Rocket raccoon, Lady Lylla and what was left of the Avengers were helping with the evacuations along with countless government agencies and independent organisations like the League of Heroes, it should be mentioned that Thor was also helping to keep Mongul at bay while civilians were being evacuated.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" Pietro asked

"Defenders! Let's head out!" Barry commanded as sped off towards Star-city with the entire crew, leaving only Max Mercury and Vibe for Central city's defense.

* * *

Meanwhile in Star-City...

Superman and Thor, the two heavy hitters on scene were struggling to keep the Infinity stone enhanced Mongul at bay. The Guardians were doing all they can as well and Oliver was trying to assist in any way possible.

The Flash and his crew showed up and they were divided into teams, Barry, Thawn, Godspeed and Jay would help in keeping Mongul at bay while Jessie quick, johnny quick,impulse, Quicksilver and Whizzer would assist in the evacuations.

Jessie spotted a few people about to be trampled down be a falling building so she sped across and saved them, the were grateful and ran off. The Winter Soldier used his bionic strength to hold a car from falling on a people, Impulse noticed and assisted Bucky with his problem.

* * *

Elsewhere in Star City...

The Flash and his team assisted in the fight against Mongul, he used the power of the mind stone to freeze people in their place so that he could take them on a few at a time.

* * *

 ** _STAR-LORD AND DRAX VS INFINITY STONE ENHANCED MONGUL_**

Quill and Drax were the first two that were unfrozen from their places, Mongul taunted them to come forward and fight. Quill blasted Mongul with ice but he avoided it, unfortunately he stumbled right into the path of Drax's savage rampaging charge. Drax tackled Mongul to the ground and tried to stab him, Mongul was this coming and blasted Drax off with an infinity blast. Drax flew straight into a building and was knocked out, Quill tried to fly off using his jet boots but Mongul grabbed him by the foot and slammed him to the ground before finishing him off with a hard punch.

* * *

 ** _GAMORA AND RAVAGER VS INFINITY STONE ENHANCED MONGUL_**

The two dangerous female Guardians were unfrozen from their places, they drew their swords and circled around Mongul in a hunter like pattern. Gamora was the first one to charge, she lept into the air and brought her sword down on Mongul, who dodged it. Gamora was quick and managed to cut Mongul across the cheek, Ravanger then took this as her cue and slid towards Mongul's legs, she kicked his down and managed to bury her vibranium blade into Mongul's chest. Fortunately for Mongul, he'd already blasted Ravanger off of him before the blade could go even deeper to cause more damage . The two females charged but Mongul unleashed the power of **_both_** stones upon them in a moderate blast, they screamed and they fell back unconscious. So far, this was not looking good for the heroes

* * *

 ** _GREEN ARROW AND ARSENAL VS INFINITY STONE ENHANCED MONGUL_**

The two archers were the next ones to be unfrozen, they shot explosive arrows at Mongul but that didn't do them any good. The crimson archer fired and electro-arrow but Mongul blew it up. The emerald Archer then decided to get to a better vantage point and tried to get away. Mongul didn't allow that and blasted him down before finishing off Roy with a massive punch.

* * *

 _ **SUPERMAN AND THOR VS INFINITY STONE ENHANCED MONGUL**_

This was going to be a challenge for Mongul, the Man of steel and the God of thunder were no mere opponents to be joking around with. Superman flew at Mongul at the speed of sound and used his super-strength to send him flying towards a building.

"HAVE AT THEE!" Thor screamed as he fired bolts of mind melting lightning at Mongul. It wasn't easy but Mongul got back up, Thor tried to end it but Mongul reached out and grabbed both of Thor's hands, the two wrestled for supremacy over one another. Thor then managed to wrestle the hand containing Mjölnir free, he threw it past Mongul but then called it back, the hammer hit Mongul from the back hard and he fell to the ground as Thor's hammer returned to him. But Mongul wasn't done, he was far from done, he managed to get back to his feet.

Superman launched himself at Mongul, he saw it coming and blasted the Man of Steel with the infinity stones, Clark flew through buildings before landing near Bucky who helped Clark up. "Thanks" was all Superman said as he flew back towards the battle only to find Thor's neck in Mongul's hand.

Superman was enraged, he'd already lost Batman on his watch there was no way he'd loose Thor. "MONGUL!" Superman screamed as he punched him hard, making his release Thor from his grasp. The god of Thunder fell to the ground coughing, Superman let loose the full power of his heat vision on Mongul which did more than just scratch him, it wounded him badly. "YOU PICKED THE WRONG DAY TO SCREW WITH EARTH!", he screamed again as he pounded Mongul to the ground.

He went towards Thor and helped the god to his feet, Thor smiled as he picked his hammer up again. Mongul had one last trick up his sleeve, using the power of the infinity stones he grew big, as big as the statue of liberty. Thor spun his hammer and flew towards Mongul who unleashed the full power of his heat vision and blasted Thor all the way back to the ground, Thor landed with such impact that it made a huge crater in the ground. Superman flew up towards Mongul, he saw the Man of Steel coming and blasted him with the near full power of both stones. Superman crashed into the ground next the Thor, he tried to stand but Mongul crushed him with his foot, Mongul lifted it and Superman was out cold.

* * *

 ** _THE FLASH, THE REVERSE FLASH, JAY GARRICK AND GODSPEED VS INFINITY STONE ENHANCED MONGUL_**

The giant Mongul glared at the three most powerful and dangerous speedsters, but he didn't know that. He thought that they were weak, and in his ego he released **_ALL FOUR_** Speedsters from their prison.

Jay, Barry and Thawn looked up at their foe, but this wasn't the first big enemy they've faced. Barry, Thawn,Jay and Godspeed ran circles around the giant and hit him with lightning, sonic punches and other sort of sonic and speed related attacks. They made time reminents that were taken down by infinity blasts, then Barry had an idea. One that would be the end of him but it would also take Mongul out as well. Once the other speedsters were at a safe distance from the giant Barry explained his plan to have him super-charged by Thawn, Godspeed and Jay. As Barry would be running at top speed, they would be acting as speed boosts.

"That'll kill you!" Jay exclaimed

Thawn saw Barry's logic and argued that it was the only way, seeing as there was no choice they agreed on it. Barry then pulled Thawn to one side for a private conversation

"Give this to my dad" Barry said as he handed Thawn his original ring. Thawn nodded and the four speedsters proceed with Barry's plan.

They had their hands on Barry's back and when he nodded, they pushed him with all the force they had. Barry ran at light speed, his body was starting to dissolve into raw speed-force. But not before he ran **_through_** Mongul at Light-speed, which was worse then being killed by Thor's lightning. Blood spit from Mongul's chest and he coughed some up, Mongul fell dead on the ground and he began to shrink until he was at normal size again. Barry then dissolved into Raw-speedforce, leaving only his suit behind.

* * *

Thawn sped towards the crash site and picked up Barry's suit and placed it in the ring before speeding off to help with the evac


	24. Chapter 24:Home-coming

Bruce Wayne only remembered one thing, a flash of light. That was all. For what happened next he wasn't sure, he then heard someone call his name

"Bruce..." it said

"Bruce..." It said again

"Bruce...wake up!" it pleaded

Bruce Wayne opened his eyes, he found that he was lying down on the floor of a place he recognized. He struggled to even sit up, but that was the easy part as his whole body ached, like Superman had punched him again and again like a punching bag. Ultimately he did sit up, he groaned and clutched his head with his right hand. He looked at it and found that he wasn't wearing the Bat-suit but his normal tuxedo that he normally wore for functions and gatherings. Then he felt a sudden outburst of strength and he stood up, he looked around and and recognized where he was.

"I'm in...Wayne manor?!"Bruce exclaimed in shock. He didn't know what was going on or how the hell he was back in Gotham city in Wayne manor, this was obviously just some sick game. He exited the so called 'Wayne manor' and found himself in the courtyard, except it was different, the grass was neatly trimmed, the sun was shinning like the flame of war hadn't corrupted it. He then gazed towards the gates of the manor and found two familiar faces, those of Jim Gordon and Barbara Gordon (Bat-girl) but the odd thing was that she was _ **walking**_?!

Jim turned to face Bruce and smiled as he waved "Morning M.R Wayne!" as he and Barbara jogged away after Bruce and waved and said hello. 'What the heck is going on here?!' he decided to go to the Bat-cave to at least get some answers, he walked inside the manor and pulled the old grandfather clock aside in hopes to get inside the Bat-cave but found nothing but a sealed wall. Bruce didn't give up as there was more than one way to get into the cave, he walked out and went behind the Manor to find the waterfall that he'd normally drive through to get into the cave. He went through it and gasped "There's... _ **NOTHING HERE**_?!"

At the sound of his voice, bats flew past Bruce and looked for a new location, as for the cave itself...there was nothing present. No, Bat-computer, No Bat-suit, No Robin, No nothing!Not even a damn Batarang! He ran back into the house and heard footsteps and a voice

"Bruce? Is that you?" asked the voice

'No! It can't be!' Bruce thought, but it was! The voice belonged to none-other than Martha Wayne, another figure made his way down the stairs. Thomas Wayne!

"Hello Bruce my boy!" he smiled

"M...mother?" Bruce asked

"Both yes...and no"She responded

"Whats that supposed to mean?" he asked

Then figures started to appear across the room, Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Alfred, Gordon, Barbara, but the most confusing of all...Joker

"Hello Brucy!" greeted the Joker

"Joker!" Bruce scrowled as he got ready to pounce

"Both yes and no I'm afraid Wayne"

"What's that supposed to mean?! Where am I?! Wh...Who are you people?!"

"Their fragments of your subconscious Bruce" said Todd

Then a figure in black dropped from behind "And I'm the biggest one..." it said

Bruce turned around, the figure he saw was none other then... ** _Batman_**?!

"NO! You're not Batman! I'm Batman!"

"No...you're Bruce Wayne, and while you were gone. I've been cleaning up the streets" said Batman as he folded his arms and took his cowl off "Father..." It continued

"Damian?!" Bruce exclaimed

"It thought you may ant to be around the people you care most about before you meet it and go" said Grayson

"Who's **_IT_**?" Bruce asked

Then the scenery around Bruce turned to nothing but a white space

"I am" Said a soothing voice

Bruce saw an angelic like figure glide down from god knows where,

"Who are you?" Bruce asked

"I am the entity, giver of life and the leader of the White lantern core" it explained

"White lantern?" Bruce asked

"Yes Bruce Wayne, As Green is Willpower, Red is Rage, Yellow is fear...White is the color of life" it explained

"I have been paying alot of attention to the events unfolding on Earth these past few decades"

"You _ **knew**_ this would happen?!" Bruce exclaimed slightly annoyed

"Not at this scale i'm afraid, I have seen love shatter, hope and Willpower extinguish. The only thing that is visible is fear and Rage, but amongst this...i was surprised that _**life**_ is being created out of this. It seems that love hasn't shattered completely yet on Earth and Hope has risen considerably in the last four months ever since your passing"

"I've been gone for that long?"

"Indeed, a majority of events happened since then...hence why Batman over there is Damian Wayne and not you"

"I need to be sent back!" Bruce said

"I agree...and I shall send aid as well but in one condition Mister Wayne"

"And that would be?"

"Your soul...it is corrupted with the sorrow of the loss of your parents, you must accept it...and move on. Rebuild the Batman but more importantly, rebuild Bruce Wayne...rebuild your heart" It stated in a motherly way

"I will" Bruce answered

"Then suit up" It said as it pointed to Damian's Batman, Damian and Batman separated into two different beings. Leaving the Batman suit as an empty vessel that's standing

Bruce walked up to it and touched the chest plate of it. He felt light surge around him and the next moment that Bat-suit was on him, except it was a little different, it was Pitch Black. Darker than his original suit by a mile, the Bat-symbol on it changed from Black to white and it glowed a radiant beam of Life energy that was contained in it. The suit was called the Hellbat suit from his previous encounters with Darkseid but it was destroyed, and now the entity has given Bruce another chance to wear it. Except, everything that was once red was now White, including the utility belt.

With that done, The entity opened the Portal to Gotham city and rallied about nearly every White Lantern in existence to follow the Bruce's lead.

Bruce jumped through it and his army of White lanterns followed. But he wasn't going back to the Manor, oh no, he was going to the League of Heroes HQ in Washington DC, towards the Fallen heroes Memorial grounds...


	25. Chapter 25: Battle of Fort Sumter pt 1

_**Meanwhile in Fort Sumter National Monument,Charleston, South Carolina...**_

Most of the remaining heroes gathered there for their final stand against Darkseid and Ultron. Rocket was busy inside the fort modifying stuff, while Lylla was aiding all those who were wounded, her fighting abilities were limited as her pregnancy started to develop. Besides...it had been two months at best after she was notified of her condition. Deadpool, Deathstroke and the Winter-soldier were assisted by Deadshot of the Suicide squad as A.R.G.U.S had strict orders from the President to assist. There were a few Avengers still around along with the Fantastic 4 and remnants of the X-men and the former Justice league and Society. Wonder-Woman and Aquaman were gracious enough to spare Atlantian and Amazonian troopers for support, whilst the National Guards of 6 states volunteered with the effort. As for Thor, well...a week ago he learnt that Darkseid wasn't just attacking Midguard, but Asguard too, as a backup if the Earth invasion failed.

The situation was so dire, that even Loki gathered up the Frost-giants to help defend. Darkseid deployed over tens of thousands of Ultron bots and Hydra soldiers as well as his own men. So Thor **_WAS FORCED TO LEAVE EARTH,_** as of now- Superman was the hardest hitter along with Ghost-rider and the other Speedsters. Ironman even wore his Hulkbuster armor, and the Hulks were all assembled along with the Inhumans who've settled on Earth.

* * *

 _ **The very next day...**_

The snipers of the team, Deathstroke, Deadshot, Deadpool and Winter-soldier were on the wall with their snipers locked and loaded, Rocket manned the guns and the Green lantern core were joined with the newly formed Red-lantern core led by Guy-Gardner who pulled in some favors from the Blue lanterns to assist. They formed a massive wall around it, one that mimicked the wall surrounding Dubrovnik at the near south of Croatia. Each lantern formed an AA gun, artillery guns, sniper-posts, machine gun posts, trenches etc...

The National guard mounted every square inch of the walled fort along with Atlantians and Amazons. Bucky then decided to personally lead a division of men in the trenches to battle instead of sniping with the others. The troops were divided into groups with an equal number of U.S army personnel, Atlantians and Amazons, each group had a Super-powered or a Skilled veteran as their leader. Rocket hadn't been in a war this big in a long time, not since Halfworld anyways.

Since Sumter was surrounded by water, it was only sensible that the invasion must first take place at either sea or air. The seas were no problem as Aquaman had Atlantian ships on standby and Namor had his, but invasion by air was going to be a little tricky as the only ones with flight were Superman, Supergirl, Martian manhunter, Hawk-girl, Hawk-man, the Lantern cores, Storm, Captain marvel, Shazam, Black Adam, Star-lord in the Milano, S.H.I.E.L.D's helecarriers, Ironman, War machine, Rescue, Power-girl and others but nothing really significant.

Right on cue, Darkseid's ships covered the sky, Hydra's battle-cruisers littered the water and Ultron-bots began crawling on the land.

'This is it...' Bucky thought as he withdrew his signature pistol, raised it in the air and shouted to his men " _ **CHARGE!**_ ". Bucky lept out of the trench along with his men and women and engaged the first wave of Ultron bots.

* * *

 ** _THE WINTER-SOLDIER VS ULTRON REPLICA BOT(hand to hand)_**

* * *

The quad-legged bot picked up Barne's heat-signature and jumped towards Bucky's path, blocking it. The bot swung it's hand and Bucky rolled out of the way and discharged an entire Pistol clip on one of the bots' legs, denting it. It tilted it's head to the side and reached out to grab Bucky, he deflected it and gave the bot and uppercut with his metal arm, before giving it a left hook to it's metal jaw. The bot was clearly dazed so Bucky shot it multiple times with his combat rifle and destroyed it with a grenade blast from the rifle.

* * *

Bucky then looked around and saw brave American men fighting to defend their country 'Reminds me of 1943' he thought as he forged on. He looked up and found a jet fighter belonging to Darkseid's forces flying towards them, shooting. Bucky turned and ran, he heard a few more shots and and explosion. Bucky looked up and saw the Bat-wing barrel role in the skies taking out fighter after fighter, alongside the Milano and the Helecarriers. An Ultron bot snuck up on his and grabbed hold of Bucky's neck, he managed to free himself and flip the bot, while it was being flipped. A bullet pierced the robot's head and Barnes slammed it to the ground, he looked at where the shot came from and found Deadshot nodding. Bucky saluted and continued fighting " ** _FOR THE UNITED STATES AND THE WORLD!_** " Bucky roared in a patriotic battle-cry. This was enough to boost the morale of the National guardsmen under his command as they fought their way through hoards of robots.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile up in the Skies..._**

The Milano was weaving through the air, gunning down all ships in her sight. Quill was at the cockpit along with Blackjack o'hare, who was tasked by Checkmate and A.R.G.U.S to lead a spec-ops mission to take out Ultron and free their comms from the suspicion that it was compromised, along with Blackjack there was Agent 13, Black-spider, Captain Boomerang and Harley Quinn. Quill tumble-rolled and destroyed another fighter, he found Ultron's command ship and blasted a hole through it and blasted the guards and fighters inside before landing. Quill and the Spec-ops team dismounted and headed off into the ship, they kept fighting and fighting until they've reached the bridge. Quill charged in before the team could even react

"QUILL WAIT!" shouted O'hare

He didn't listen as he had his own agenda, he wanted to destroy Ultron. As he'd taken the lives of many Guardians, friends like Red Hood and Ranger and Groot. Quill found the bridge's robot's charge at him and he unleashed a lava blast that melted them all and came face to face with Ultron himself...

* * *

 _ **STAR-LORD VS ULTRON**_

* * *

"Ultron!" Quill growled

"Peter, how nice to see you"

"You're going down!" He snarled as he rocketed up and charged towards the mechanical menace, Ultron dodged and tried to electrocute Quill. He tumble-rolled out of the way and blasted Ultron with an Air-blast that knocked him backwards towards the control panel, Ultron now had a damaged chest-plate. Quill didn't resist to tear it off with his bare hands.

Ultron shoved him off and slammed his metal fist in Quill's stomach, and kicked him away. Quill withdrew the huge blaster that Rocket used to blow Ronin to bits in their first moments of a team and shot Ultron with it. The sheer force damaged Ultron badly, he collapsed to the ground and moved away from Quill.

He caught up and turned Ultron over and placed a signal disrupter on him to sever his connection to the internet and anything else he could slither away in. He was ready to kill him when Ultron shouted "Wait! Please...don't kill me, I don't want to go out like this!"

"You've had this coming!" Quill screamed

"If you do...you'll never discover the truth about your mother!"

Quill gripped his element blaster tightly "I...know...everything!" he screamed

Ultron chuckled and let out an easy laugh "Oh please! What do you _actually_ know about her hm? You think sh's from this...this **_SICK_** planet? How'd you think you survived holding that stone for as long as you did! I hacked the S.H.I.E.L.D files, everything! I know...everything, i know...the truth"

Quill's expression faltered as he lowered his blasters "What do you want for the info?"

Ultron smiled "Conserve my A.I"

"You want me to download your brain onto my I-pod?" Quill asked as he made a face

"Do it, and I'll tell you everything! All the details you wanted to know about your mother, yourself...your father"

The last one caught Quill completely off guard, Ultron had played the 'Daddy card'

Quill was dying to know this information, everything about his parents and himself lied within the dying remains of Ultron.

Quill sighed and he plugged him I-pod into Ultron, which allowed him to escape into it. Although, he wasn't able to go anywhere as his connection to the tech world was severed, he placed the I-pod in his pants and destroyed what was left of Ultron's hollow corpse.

Quill exited the room and lead the Spec-ops team to the Milano and took off and joined the air fight raging below.

Quill looked out the cockpit window and saw the Bat-wing get hit and descend, then, Damian ejected from the Bat-wing and landed on the ground as he smashed an Ultron bot upon arrival.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile down on the ground...**_

Damian Wayne was dressed in the insider Bat-armor, one of the most powerful Bat-suits ever created. It ran in Second to the destroyed Hellbat armor and the Justice-buster armor.

An Ultron sentry tried to sneak up on Damian but he noticed and dodged it's claw attack, knowing how the armor worked, Damian only had to think ' ** _Willpower mode!_** '

A circular type object at Damian's finger glowed green and fired off a blast the destroyed the robot. Another bot came charging and again Damian thought ' ** _Heat vision mode!'_** and the Armor's central 'eye' fired a heat beam that melted through the bot's core, leaving a hole in the middle of it.

Damian heard a soldier scream Incoming, he looked above and a tall figure towered over Damian's Batman. Darkseid had finally come, and he had the Infinity gauntlet with all the stones in it with him.

"How'd you get that? I though!" Damian said

"You thought wrong, I have an ally...the one Mongul had was a mere prototype, designed so flawlessly. It fooled you into thinking it was real"

"So when Thawn reported that the stones were missing...that was the work of that ally of yours?"

"Yes..." Darkseid smirked

Then an explosion at sea distracted the villain as he turned his gaze to the seas. ' _ **Heat vision mode!**_ ' Damian thought as he blasted Darkseid on the chest with it, Darkseid growled and tried to blast Damian with the infinity stones, he saw the blast coming and quickly thought ' ** _Teleportation mode!'_**

He teleported himself inside the Fort and warned everyone in it that Darkseid had showed up...

* * *

 ** _A few hours later..._**

The scene of battle wasn't looking so good down on the grounds, Bucky had run out of ammo, Soldiers were dying, the number of wounded tippled and Lylla worked double time despite her condition. The heroes their men fled into the fort and hid in it, the Lantern's were struggling to hold up the wall and with the addition of a roof to protect the fort from ariel attacks which were doubling. Darkseid simply outstretched his hand and let loose the full blast of _ALL_ the infinity stones upon the wall, that was it, it exploded and sent the Lanterns dropping to the ground one at a time.

Hal survived and charged at Darkseid, ha made a turbine jet engine construct to try to ram him with. But Darkseid just blasted Jordan away like he was nothing, he tried to enter when suddenly, Deathstroke, Deadpool and Deadshot jumped down from fort's actual wall and stood in Darkseid's way.

"Not happening" Snapped Slade

"Gonna have to go through us" Floyd added

"DIE!" Screamed Wade

"I'm gonna die alongside the most fucking dumbest asshole in the entire universe..." Floyd sighed

"I'll kill you all!" Darkseid screamed

* * *

 _ **INFINITY STONE ENHANCED DARKSEID VS DEATHSTROKE**_

"Just to make it fair..." Darkseid smirked as he pointed the Gauntlet at Wade and Floyd, using the power of the **_Time stone_** he froze the two mercs in their places.

" Don't know what you just did...but it doesn't matter" Slade smirked as he withdrew his newly upgraded,Promethium alloyed, double-edged, Vibranium coated Sword out. He spun it a few times and continued by saying "You're already dead"

"Come then...AMUSE ME!" Darkseid taunted

Slade lept into the air and brought his sword crashing down, but Darkseid moved out of the way, Slade saw this and used his legs to make his fall. He withdrew his pistol from his left holster and shot Darkseid twice on the leg. He howled and healed himself using his powers, Darkseid used the **_Mind stone_** to lift Slade up and slam him back down to the ground which made Slade let go of the Sword. He gripped it again and stood up, he'd survived worse than that. Darkseid got up and tried to blast Slade with the Stones, Slade saw it coming and veered left to Darkseid's back and quickly sheathed the sword and withdrew his rifle and slammed it's base on Darkseid's back making him jerk forward. Slade lept in front of him and slammed the rifle's base thrice on Darkseid's face. Darkseid stumbled backwards dazed, and Slade slung his rifle back and withdrew the sword and charged, he cut Darkseid's chest diagonally on the right and then again on the left before throwing his sword in the air.

He withdrew both pistols and shot Darkseid on the face once with each before holstering them and running to the nearby wall, running on it and kicking the handle of his sword while it was still in mid air. The Sword pierced Darkseid's chest and Slade withdrew two Uzi machine guns and unloaded the whole damn clip on Darkseid. Who fell down, luckily, he had the Infinity gauntlet to protect himself from most of the blows. He took the sword out his chest and threw it away and healed himself, but it would take a while. The damn mortal nearly ended him there and then! And that Sword! Once he'd conquer the planet he'd take the Sword as his own weapon and as a trophy.

Slade came close to Darkseid and withdrew his pistol and pointed it to his head "I told you...you're already dead"

Darkseid growled silently while charging up the might of the power stone, "NEVER!" he screamed as he unleashed it upon Slade who was thrown literally into the med-bay and onto a bed. His armor was singed from the blast.

He glanced towards the other two, and wondered if they were as powerful as Deathstroke. He heard rumors about the might of Deadpool from Ultron, so using the power of the mind stone he lifted Wade and threw him into the sky, smashing through fighters and into a main ship. Now all that was left was Deadshot, he unfroze him and Floyd lept into action

* * *

 ** _DEADSHOT VS INFINITY STONE ENHANCED DARKSEID_**

* * *

Floyd was a little more agile than Deathstroke seeing as how he did have much armor on him, but that made him more faster in his attacks. "You're going down!" Floyd growled.

"Well, come on then!" Darkseid taunted.

Deadshot and Darkseid locked hands in a struggle for supremacy, when Floyd felt that he was being pushed back he pressed a button on glove that released the spring loaded, hidden blade mounted under his right wrist. The blade pierced Darkseid's hand and he screamed in pain as he stumbled back

"What can i say? I cheat" Floyd smirked as he hit Darkseid with a backhanded punch and released a small flash-bang grenade that blinded Darkseid and made him hear static for a while. And it made him dazed, confused and dizzy.

Floyd then shot Darkseid on the chest with his wrist mounted gun and then moved to punch him, once done he flipped backwards, hitting Darkseid in the process before taking out his assault rifle and shot him once on the head. But he was still dazed and injured from all those wounds.

If it wasn't for the fast healing abilities provided by the gauntlet, Darkseid would've died on that spot. Floyd noticed and moved on to more extreme measures. Like Deathstroke this move of his only lasted a few seconds, he threw the rifle up in the air and gave Darkseid a right hook to the face before unsheathing his knife. He stabbed him on the chest before veering right to face his back, during the turn he elbowed Darkseid hard on the head. Once he was facing the back of him enemy he quickly unsheathed the knife from his chest and shot Darkseid in the back with his wrist gun. He did the same thing again with the knife and turn except this time he faced and shot Darkseid in front.

He turned his back towards Darkseid, and extended his hand upwards. His rifle fell straight into his hands, he bent his arm backwards and pulled the trigger and the bullet his his head again.

"Had enough?!" Floyd smirked

But like Deathstroke, Darkseid blasted him with the power-stone and he was knocked out.

* * *

With Deathstroke, Deadpool and Deadshot out off the way there would be nobody left that could challenge him. He was wrong, again. Superman, The Hulkbuster Ironman and Damian with his Insider armor stood in his way.

"You seriously didn't think that it would be that easy did you?" Taunted Tony

Damian pointed a finger to Darkseid and shouted "You're not getting away with this!"

"I'm taking you down!" Superman growled.

Darkseid thought that enough was enough, he was going to face and take down all three enemies at once. But, Darkseid was severely weakened, he suffered shots and stabs from the guns and blades of Deathstroke and Deadshot. He had to end this and fast!


	26. Chapter 26: Battle of fort Sumter pt 2

**_SUPERMAN, HULKBUSTER IRONMAN AND DAMIAN WAYNE VS INFINITY STONE ENHANCED DARKSEID_**

* * *

Darkseid charged at the trio who lept out of the way, Superman charged at Darkseid hoping to find an opening. He did, he managed to punch the exact same spot that Slade's blade impaled Darkseid. He screamed as he was thrown to the Hulkbuster, Ironman charged up the repulser rays and blasted Darkseid on the chest before gripping him by the neck, he rocketed up and smashed him against a few fighters before throwing him towards Damian.

' _ **HEAT-VISION MODE!'**_ He thought, as soon as Darkseid fell Damian's blast scorched Darkseid's chest and sent him flying towards the man of steel. He pounded Darkseid on the ground and floated away towards Damian, at the same time, the Hulkbuster Ironman landed besides Superman and charged up his repulsers and aimed it at Darkseid

"That all you got?" Superman taunted

"This is over before it even starts" said Ironman

"I will avenge my father by killing you!" Damian growled

Behind the mask Ironman made a confused face "Wait...what?!"

"I'm not Bruce Wayne...I'm _**Damian Wayne**_!" he replied

He turned and faced a now smirking Superman "You ** _knew_** about this?!" then he continued "And you never even bothered to tell the counsel?!" Stark asked astonished

" It doesn't matter now!" Damian interrupted

"Oh yes it does!" Stark intercepted "You're impersonating an Alpha level member...Robin"

"Just let em go Stark, he's proved himself. I'm sure this is what Bruce would've wanted" said Superman as he and the other two watched Darkseid rise

"We'll finish this discussion later..." Stark said, obviously annoyed that a _ **kid**_ fooled him.

Darkseid blasted the Hulkbuster with the power stone that damaged his shielding down to 11% then using the **_reality stone_ ** the tore the Hulkbuster apart, Tony ejected and tried to fly away but he got brought down by the _**mind stone.**_

"Guys you're gonna have to do this without me" Stark said as ran off to assist Aquaman

"Do what you need to, Superman out" Clark responded.

Darkseid's next target was Superman, Clark and Damian ran towards Darkseid and both shot rays of Heat-vision at Darkseid at full power. Damian was mindful of the suits power and stopped before Superman, Darkseid then decided to play his trump card. He used the **_time stone_** to freeze Damian in his place and just as Superman was about to clobber him he used the _**mind stone**_ to hold him up in mid-air and then he used the **_soul stone._**

It severely weakened Superman, it was like being exposed to a swimming pool of Kryptonite. Darkseid then used the raw power of the _**power stone**_ and blasted Superman to the ground.

He turned his attention to Damian but he was missing! Then he remembered that that suit was special, he heard Damian's roar from above and felt his shoe come in contact with his face. Darkseid stumbled and there was Damian.

"After i finish you this earth is MINE!" he laughed

"I'm not alone!" Damian stated, as Iron patriot and Ghost rider appeared beside the new Dark-knight.

* * *

 ** _DAMIAN WAYNE, GHOST RIDER AND HARRY OSBORN(iRON PATRIOT) VS INFINITY STONE ENHANCED DARKSEID_**

* * *

Darkseid yelled in frustration "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

"You have many souls to burn!" growled the Ghost rider as he tossed his hell-fire chain around Darkseid, restraining him.

 **' _Veritas Mode!'_** Damian thought

A retractable filament cord dropped into Damian's hands, he threw them around Darkseid and activated the electro-shock setting. This mode was inspired by Wonder-woman and her lasso of truth.

Harry charged his uni-beam to max and fired it at Darkseid, it hit and worsened the pain he already experienced. Darkseid then grabbed both restraining ropes and chain and swung them hard to the wall, sending Ghost-rider and Damian crashing into one another.

The rider whistled and his bike came for him, it ran over Darkseid as well. But before it could reach the rider Darkseid grabbed it and blew it up with the power stone, the rider recovered and blew hell-fire on Darkseid. Damian also helped by firing concussion blasts from his Will power mode.

Darkseid then unleashed a wave of raw power stone energy that threw everyone back, Harry and Johnny were the closest so they were knocked out. Damian just hit the wall he and blaze were slammed into a moment ago.

* * *

Now he could do it...he could end Batman here and now!

"Oh no ya don't!" screamed a voice familiar to Damian. He saw Darkseid pushed backwards and a small furry raccoon stood in front of him, Rocket had come. Then Ironman landed along side Rocket with a whole new armor, the superior armor, it's basically symbiote infused armor making it able to repair itself. He helped Damian up.

As of now, Darkseid was, tired, worn-out and angry. That made him more dangerous. So he decided to just freeze everyone and just take Damian on, he was about to do it when Damian smartly activated the **_acceleration mode_** that gave him access to the Speed-force for a moderate amount of time. He bolted and ran across the wall and flipped like a badass and threw a batarang at the glowing time stone, and it **_knocked it out_** of the Infinity gauntlet sending it to the ground. Damian grabbed it, teleported away into the base and back onto the field. All in only 2 seconds.

"NO!" Darkseid screamed

"Nice work kido!"Ironman praised

"Great shot!" Rocket complimented.

With the Time stone out, he couldn't freeze people in place anymore! Batman was getting on his last nerve! He grabbed Tony and threw him into the air and blasted him with all of the stone he had, plus his own heat vision. Tony's armor was devastated but it began to quickly repair itself, so he assisted some soldiers in the meantime.

Rocket fired everything he had at Darkseid, led,laser, plasma! That did slow him but he still had the Reality stone, he knew from Ultron and everyone else that Rocket was cybernetic so using the reality stone, Darkseid melted them into his bones and tissue infusing them. Rocket screamed! It was unbearable!

"AAAAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Rocket yelled and passed out from the pain.

Darkseid then finally caught Damian off guards with the mind stone and used the reality stone to rip his armor apart. Damian threw a batarang that exploded and he was thrown away into an area just off the coast.

The mask was off, the suit was destroyed lt only covered everything from the left hand side till the waist and the legs. Damian's right hand, chest and neck were visible. As well as his face, but being Damian he still had his Robin mask so he put it on to protect his Identity.

* * *

Darkseid came closed and blasted Damian with the Power stone, he was hurt bad by it. He grabbed Damian by his throat eager to end it, when something hit him from the back and sent him flying into the water. A familiar black armor landed in front of Damian, the Hell-bat armor

"Hello Damian" Said the voice from inside

"Father?!" Damian asked in shock

The face plated opened and there was Bruce Wayne, in the cockpit. Behind Damian, was a bunch on what seemed like White lanterns and other people he recognized, dead people.

He was Captain america, Beast boy, Red hood, Groot and Spiderman as well as Ranger raccoon who ran to his brother's side along with Red Hood.

"I'm back" he said as he extended his arm and helped Damian up.

"But how?!"

"Long story"

* * *

Meanwhile with Rocket...

He felt someone shake his shoulder hard, he groaned and his eyes opened,they widened as he couldn't believe his eyes "Jason?! Ranger?!" Rocket groaned as he was hurt.

"Hey little bro"

"Hey rocket" Jason said as he took his mask off and Rocket saw Jason's face for the first time in months.

"JASON! RANGER! IT IS YOU GUYS!" Rocket yelled as he hugged them both "How'd you get back? You died!"

"All thanks to these white lanterns here, gave us another chance to live" Ranger smirked

"Yup, it's my third time so what the hell." Jason smirked as he put the helmet back on

"It's great to have you guys back!" Rocket said as he hugged them a last time and loaded his gun "we got a job to do" He smirked

"You said it little bro"

"We're right with ya Rocket"said Red Hood as the three charged into the fierce battle

* * *

Meanwhile with Wolverine...

Logan was mowing down Ultron bots when suddenly he noticed something heading for him, he dodged it and the object crashed into the ground, evaporation all the robots in their place. Logan advanced slowly to the crater and found a girl in a green suit and red hair in the crater

The girl turned and smiled "Hey Logan"

"Jean?!" Logan said in shock

"Lemme help you out here" She said as she hovered above all the chaos and glowed bright a shock wave was sent out and the entire land force of robots was destroyed! In a single wave Jean destroyed all of the enemy. Which left only Darkseid


	27. Chapter 27: Battle of fort Sumter finale

Darkseid crawled out the water and saw the humans celebrating along with the Atlantians and Amazons. He tried to get away but Superman and Superboy floated in his way, Darkseid turned to get away but the two Batmen, Bruce and Damian Wayne stood in his way with Bruce in the Hellbat and Damian in the ruined insider suit. In which the only functions still operational were the willpower, acceleration and flight modes. He tried to turn east but Groot, Red Hood and Rocket got in the way. He tried west but Spiderman, Ranger and Thawn got in the way.

"It's over Darkseid! Give up!" Batman(Bruce) demanded

"You've lost!" Stated Batman(Damian) as he floated into the air using flight mode

"You've got alot to answer for" Rocket growled "Like killing my brother!"

"NO! NEVER!" Darkseid yelled as he unleashed a powerful wave that blasted away the team. He then aimed another blast at the fort's medical center "If I go! THEY GO!" Darkseid laughed insanely.

Realizing that Lylla was there "NO!" Rocket screamed as he lept and grabbed the gauntlet and tried to yank it out but Darkseid just released the blast to Rocket's chest... ** _at point blank range._**

Rocket fell to the ground, seemingly dead. "NO!" shouted Red Hood and Ranger as they shot Darkseid "ARGH! AAAAHHHAAAAAA!" Darkseid yelled and screamed. He then saw Ravanger and Gamora as well as Wolverine run towards him with bladed weapons.

Then Darkseid got annoyed and angry and yelled " ** _Humans and guns!_** " he blasted Jason's pistol out of his hand and Ranger's rifle out of his making them scream and kneel to the ground, clutching their hand as it was bleeding " ** _And Blades and Swords!_** " He continued to yell and he blasted Ravanger and Gamora and Drax with the power stone, disarming them and knocking them out. Wolverine sunk his adamantium claws into Darkseid's back, he yelled and screamed in pain as he grabbed Wolverine and blasted his chest with the Power stone's full power. He then threw Logan on the ground in front of him, and Logan now had a new hole in his chest that started to heal.

The a sword impaled Darkseid and a cartoony voice taunted "Arrivederci!". Darkseid punched his attacked and turned around to see who it was, it was Deadpool.

"Yo sometimes I think your there just mocking me waiting for me to say something" he said as he pointed his Uzi at Darkseid "Bad news is...not gonna happen BITCH!".

Then Darkseid grabbed Wade and brought him closer to him, impaling him with his own sword and then later, blasting him with the full power of all the infinity stones. The then took the sword out of him and broke it and threw it on the ground next to Wade who started to heal. He clutched his chest and stomach and fired random blasts that hit and knocked out Damian Wayne, Superman and Superboy.

"I'll handle this!" Bruce ordered and Groot, Thawn and Spidey stood down. Batman tackled Darkseid to the ground and typed in come commands in his gauntlet. A cable attached itself to Darkseid's leg and hoisted him up into the air slowly at first. Then a Bat shaped plane caught the cable in the middle, and severed the link. Making Darkseid free-fall. The Bat-plane then dived sharply down and locked on to Darkseid and shot his with 15 rounds of machine gun ammo, then a compartment in the planes belly opened and revealed a missile launcher with six rockets, the Bat-plane shot three and veered up as it was getting too close to ground. Darkseid saw the missiles and shot two but one caught him on the chest and exploded sending hm crashing into the ground...seemingly dead.

Batman advanced and saw Darkseid crawl back up, using the super-strength and speed-force in the suit he rapidly punched Darkseid on the face and chest. Darkseid and Batman locked hands in a power-struggle. Batman tightened his grip on the gauntlet and slowly clawed out the reality stone, then the space stone and then the power stone and then the mind stone, leaving only the soul gem in place.

Darkseid noticed at used it to weaken Bruce's grip he then forced Bruce to the ground, he smiled and shouted "SPIDERMAN! NOW!"

Spidey jumped over them and webbed the gem right out the gauntlet and threw it in the air, Darkseid's eyes widened as he became enraged. He grabbed Spidey's leg and slammed it to the ground before tearing away the face plate of the Hellbat armor and smacking Batman's cowled face twice.

Superman noticed an shouted "DESTROY THE GEM!" as he shot his heat-vision at it, Superboy and Martian manhunter joined in with theirs as well as Supergirl's Miss martians and Cyclops's laser beams. Everyone was blasting it with led, laser or anything else they could find.

Even Jason joined in along with Deadpool and everyone else that used a ranged attack, Ranger then ran over to Rocket and picked his gun up before noticing that there wasn't a hole in his chest, but how? That blast should've killed him! But never mind that, he picked up Rocket's gun and set it to plasma. Purple energy shot out of it and engulfed the stone.

Darkseid flew towards the stone to get it but he saw it crack and then...it **_BROKE!_** It released massive amounts of energy that surrounded Darkseid and drained him of his own. The gem's energy was draining his soul energy! Once done Darkseid then fell to the ground... ** _Dead at last!_**


	28. Chapter 28: Aftermath pt:1

Ranger threw down Rocket's gun and checked up on him, he groaned and he opened his eyes. "Bro?" he moaned

"Yeah?"

"I don't wanna do that again"

Ranger laughed and helped him stand "And you wont because we won the war!". Rocket was shocked! "Woah! How long was I out?!"

"Just an hour, Darkseid's dead and Aquaman and Namor's forces captured the remaining Hydra forces and Jean Grey destroyed all the Ultron bots" Ranger exclaimed

"That's great!" Rocket shouted, then he remembered Lylla's condition and decided to tell him "Hey em...bro?"

"Yeah?"

Then he decided that he'll show em cause it was easier "It's nice to have you back" Rocket said as he smiled

"It's good ta be back!" Ranger exclaimed as he hugged his brother, and he noticed that something was missing from his back. His Cybernetic implants weren't there! He decided to tell him later when they were with Lylla so she'd examine him.

That was it...with Darkseid down, the War on Earth was over.

* * *

A few hours later, the combined cores of the Green, Red and White lanterns spread around the globe repairing and fixing all the damage as well as resurrecting fallen citizens and in less then a day. The entire world was rebuilt as Hal pulled in some favors from the elders to allow the entire Green lantern Core to help, and Guy ordered his Lanterns to help and the entity kept it's promise to rebuild as well since Bruce was sticking to his...the heroes were gathered at their HQ in Washington DC to celebrate and honor the only two heroes that didn't make it back to the the world of the living, **_Barry Allen_ ** and **_Hunter Zolomon_** otherwise known as _**The Flash and Zoom.**_ Central city started to dedicate a section of their museum, a large section, to the two speedsters.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rocket and Lylla...

Rocket was in his room with Lylla beside her waiting for Ranger to show up, and he did. He walked right in and his eyes widened at Lylla's state "What've you been eating?" Ranger chuckled

"Oh you! I'm not fat...I'm pregnant" She chuckled. That took Ranger by storm as he wasn't expecting that of all things, "So you and Rocket..."

"Yes Ranger..." Lylla interrupted

"Congrats to the both of ya!" Ranger exclaimed as he hugged the two of them

"Uh...Ranger, we were planning to go back to Halfworld and settle down there. Begin a life and wed, do you want to join us?" Lylla asked

"I'd be happy to!" He smiled as he hugged the two of them again.

"Oh and em...Rocket" Ranger said

"Yeah?"

"Every time i hug you...i feel your implants but now...I can't feel them at all!" He said as he announced his fear

"Let me see" Lylla said as he unzipped Rocket top jumpsuit. To her surprise she only found fur...fur that wasn't supposed to be there, his implants were gone! So she had him checked and told them that Darkseid actually **_infused_** the implants with Rocket's bone and tissue. He didn't have a metal skeleton but the infusion gave him a much stronger skeletal system and tougher tissue with regenerative properties that heal wound like Wolverine and Deadpool did.

In time the Guardians found out about Lylla's state and congratulated the pair

* * *

The next day...

It was Christmas eve on Earth and it had started to snow, Quill took the liberty of explaining to Drax and the rest what Christmas was and they understood. Lylla thought that it was sweet. On that day they gathered in Quill's room where Lylla and Ravanger made hot chocolate for everyone, Jason then invited them over to Wayne manor for Christmas tomorrow for a big dinner celebration.

So throughout the day the Guardians went out finding gifts for each other. And then they decided what was to happen to the team after they'd return shopping, Quill spoke first

"So what now?"

"Well...Groot, Lylla, Ranger and I made a choice...we're going back to Halfworld" Rocket said

"Good choice" Gamora remarked

"As for me...I'll be leaving too" Quill said

"Why?!" Drax asked

"I've learned things...apparently it concerns my lineage and my parents" Quill shrugged, he didn't want the rest to know about his pact with the post-War fugitive Ultron. Batman and Stark suspected that he was still alive, somewhere. Hiding. Quill had to keep this a guarded secret as he didn't want to ruin his only chance in finding his origins.

"An honorable reason" Drax stated "But I am staying on Earth to train it's new generation of heroes" he continued

"As am I" Gamora lied...she suspected something was up with Quill, he wasn't the same after his fight with Ultron. So she wanted to follow him to make sure he wasn't doing anything stupid.

"I'm still here if you need me" Said Jason

"I'm here too" Roy said

"When are you leaving?" Rocket asked

"After Christmas"

"Reasonable" Rocket replied as the team hung around each other for the following day to come and today of course!

* * *

Meanwhile in the Allen homestead, Henry was about to leave the house to go see the Flash memorial in the museum today when he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and there stood the man in the yellow suit. Henry was shocked to see him, what did he want now?!

"I just want to talk..." Thawn said kindly as he removed his mask and revealed his face. "It's about Barry" he continued

"Before, Henry wanted to slam the door but since it was about Barry and nodded and let Thawn in. He paced around the house and it looked the same as it did all those years ago.

"Nice place..." Thawn complimented as he took out Barry's speedster ring and fumbled around with it. Henry was facing Thawn's back when he said "What's this about my son"

"He wanted me to give you this...I packed something a little extra as well" Thawn said as he turned and placed Barry's ring in Henry's hand fast. Henry looked at the object Thawn gave him. "Barry's ring?"

"He thought that you should have it...the one in the museum is a fake...that's the real deal" then he continued "And if you press the symbol in the middle...well, that's my surprise" Thawn said as he sped out the house, phasing through the door.

Henry tapped the bolt and out came Barry's Flash suit. He grabbed it and looked at it, the suit was fine and Henry noticed some stitches here and there, meaning that Thawn did try to repair it at one point and succeeded.

He got teary eyed and smiled as he murmured to himself "Thank you Thawn...Thank you **_so_** much!".


	29. Chapter 29: The Hunters 4

After Christmas, Quill and Rocket along with Lylla, Ranger, Groot went on board the Milano with Gamora as a stow-away. The Milano departed into the stars for many more adventures for the pair to come.

Drax went back to the training room, Jason and Roy went to see Nightwing in Bludhaven. The Earth, although repaired from the War was still damaged within. There were many that escaped Justice so Batman and some Alpha level members organized an elite task-force that would be capable of hunting down these criminals, this task-force was so secret that it was only known amongst it's creators. I.E Batman, Ironman,Captain America, Vision, Martian manhunter and the President of the United Stated of America. Along with Spec Ops unit overseer Amanda Waller.

The members of the team include: Deathstroke, Deadshot, Deadpool and The Winter Soldier also know by their new alias the Hunters 4. Other Alphas had no idea that the team existed.

* * *

Meanwhile in Batman's office in the HQ, he received a very concerning message and called the team together for their first ever assignment, it should be noted that all of the team's missions were to be kept top secret and even off the books at certain cases.

He gathered at the assembling point in A.R.G.U.S where they assembled, Batman, Ironman and Cap were present. "I've called you all together because I've recieved something very serious, it's vital that word of this does not get out."

"This about a V.I.P fugitive sir?" Floyd asked

"This is worse then that...in fact, I'm declaring that this stay out of the books" Bruce declared

"Worse how?" Stark asked

"Yeah...what's this really about" Slade asked

"Your daughter ok Slade?" Bruce asked

Deathstroke was taken into shock when he mentioned his daughter "What's Rose gotta do with this?"

"Where is she?"

"With Jason Todd...why?" Slade asked in suspicion "She in danger?"

Batman stayed silent and Stark pointed it out "You're acting more suspicious than usual...what up"

"What's Ravanger got to do with this?" Cap asked

"She's in danger, and it's vital that Jason is kept in the dark about this." Bruce said and that sent chills down everyone's spines, Bruce then continued by saying "He's back..."

"Who is?" Stark asked and Batman reveled the message he received earlier and threw it to the ground Slade picked it up and only found two words scrawled in freshly drawn blood. The letters **_H_** and _**A**_

"Oh god...OH GOD NO!" Slade moaned

"What? What's everone so afraid of?" Cap asked

"He's back...oh god Cap..."

"Who?!" Steve asked with more force and Bruce replied with fear in his voice that sent ripples of fear down everyone's spines "The Joker's back"

* * *

 ** _THE END..._**

 ** _OR HAS IT JUST BEGUN..._**


End file.
